Soul mates take over the labyrinth
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Tiffani and Shea wish each other away and the goblin king brings them to his castle. One girl has to marry the king, while the other girl falls for a sexy guard of the castle. The labyrinth will never be the same ever again. Watch out goblins
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Tiffani, and I do not own my friend Shea, but I'm using her with her permission for this story. LOL

Story start

Tiffani let out a big sigh of boredom. "Shea, I'm bored let's do something," Tiffani yelled throughout Shea's bedroom.

"I'm right beside you Tiffani. You don't have to yell," Shea yelled in Tiffani's ear while rubbing her own hurting ears.

"Ahh," Tiffani yelled in pain as she fell backwards off Shea's bed. "That was uncalled for," Tiffani yelled as she scrambled off the floor and back onto the bed.

"Well yelling my ear while I'm trying to do homework for my government class is uncalled for too," Shea said giving an annoyed sigh before glaring at her homework.

"You haven't answered a single question in the past ten minutes so don't get mad at me," Tiffani grumbled before smirking and jumping on Shea. "Rawr," Tiffani yelled as she tackled Shea off the bed.

"Tiffani," Shea yelled as she fell onto the floor.

Tiffani smiled goofily before laughing and getting off Shea. Shea fixed her hair and threw a nearby shoe at Tiffani. "Bad monkey," Tiffani exclaimed rubbing her head where the shoe had hit her.

"You're the monkey," Shea said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh yeah then where are my bananas?" Tiffani asked with a smirk on her face.

Shea pulled a banana from behind her back. Tiffani's eyes grew wide as Shea taunted her with the banana. Shea threw the banana and Tiffani lunged for it.

"Monkey," Shea said victoriously.

Tiffani glared at Shea and with a mouth full of banana she said, "Shut up."

"You know what you have way too much energy today. I wish the goblins would take you away right now so I can do my homework," Shea said as she stood up.

"Well I wish the goblins would take you away right now too so I can bug you some more," Tiffani said with a smile as she threw her banana peel at Shea. Silence filled the room for a few minutes. Both girls sighed when nothing happened.

"Ah," Shea screamed in surprise when the power went out.

"Hey who touched my butt?" Tiffani shrieked as she jumped off the floor. She ran over to Shea and grabbed her. "Something touched my butt," Tiffani said angrily as she looked around the room.

"Who?" Shea asked thinking Tiffani was going crazy until giggles erupted around the room.

"Goblins," Tiffani answered as she jumped and grabbed a goblin that tried to hide under the bed. "Did you touch my butt?" Tiffani growled in the goblin's face.

"No," the little goblin yelled in fear at Tiffani's angry expression. When Tiffani let go of the goblin, the bedroom window opened and a white owl flew in.

"Oh no," Shea said as the owl turned into Jareth, the goblin king.

"Yay," Tiffani said as Shea quickly grabbed her before she could hug Jareth. Jareth looked amused at the struggling Tiffani and the reasoning Shea.

"You can't just glomp the goblin king," Shea said to Tiffani before smacking her head.

"I can if the goblin king is that fine," Tiffani said, which earned another smack to the head. "Ow," Tiffani yelled in Shea's ear.

"Stop that," Shea yelled as she let go of Tiffani. Neither of the girls noticed that Jareth had transported them with magic to outside of the labyrinth.

"Excuse me ladies," Jareth said and Tiffani and Shea paused in mid-smack to the head. "You two both wished the other away, which has never happened before. I could make you both goblins," Jareth said thinking aloud.

"I don't want to be a goblin," Tiffani said and Shea agreed wholeheartedly about not being a goblin.

"Fine, go through the labyrinth in thirteen hours or less and I'll turn you into whatever you wish," Jareth said with a challenging smirk before disappearing.

"Oh this will be too easy," Tiffani said with a gleam in her eyes. She grabbed Shea's hand and ran to the entrance of the labyrinth.

"Tiffani this place is huge, how do you know where to go?" Shea asked as Tiffani started dragging her through the labyrinth.

"I know this thing by heart after watching the movie way too many times, now where is that worm hole, ah found it, now go this way," Tiffani said as she walked in the opposite direction than Sarah did in the movie.

"I hope you know where you are going," Shea muttered with a sigh. Tiffani laughed gleefully when she and Shea stepped into the goblin city after walking for twenty minutes.

"You really did have that thing memorized," Shea said shocked as she and Tiffani sneaked into the castle.

"Now let's go find that sexy king to show how we beat his little maze, ah this way," Tiffani said with a smirk as she found the door to the throne room. "Watch this," Tiffani whispered to Shea.

"This won't be good," Shea muttered and Tiffani just gave Shea a thumb up.

Tiffani shoved open the doors to the room and all noise ceased. "Hey babe, did you miss me?" Tiffani asked with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face directed at Jareth, who was sitting in his throne. Jareth spit out some of the drink he had been drinking and started coughing. "Aw look Shea he missed me so much he is speechless," Tiffani teased and Shea just laughed at her friend's antics.

"How did you get through the labyrinth so quickly?" Jareth asked shocked. The goblins looked from their king to the two girls.

"Easy," Tiffani said before yelling in surprise. She spun around and grabbed a goblin. He was smirking at her. He had grabbed her butt.

"You're the one that grabbed my butt earlier," Tiffani growled menacingly as she stalked towards the goblin. Shea shook her head as she backed away.

"You are so dead, no one grabs my butt unless I say so," Tiffani roared before tackling the goblin. She cackled evilly as he put the goblin in a black leotard, a pink tutu, and bright pink ribbons in its hair.

"Anyone else want to be humiliated?" Tiffani growled with her hands on her hips.

"No miss," the goblins cried fearfully before running out of the throne room. Tiffani dusted off her hands and smiled.

"Well that was fun, now about our prize," Tiffani said to Jareth, who looked about ready to start yelling or start laughing.

"I'd like to stay human," Shea said quickly and Tiffani just pouted.

"That's no fun," Tiffani said.

"Alright, you may stay human, but on one condition," Jareth said to Shea. Tiffani frowned in the corner as she looked out the window.

"What condition?" Shea asked curiously.

Jareth smirked at Shea before sending the unsuspecting Tiffani a pleased look. "You can stay human if you let me turn your friend into whatever I wish and that she becomes my queen," Jareth said and Shea's jaw dropped.

"I have something to add to this," Tiffani yelled and Shea was cursing mentally at Tiffani.

"What is it?" Jared asked as Tiffani stepped towards him.

"Shea has to stay here with me, because I'd die of sadness without my best friend to talk to, oh and I'll marry you but you're not forcing me into anything," Tiffani said and Shea let out a loud sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Tiffani, and I do not own my friend Shea, but I'm using her with her permission for this story. LOL I own Marius too.

Story start

Jareth thought for a moment and a sly smile appeared on his face. "Deal," Jareth said and snapped his fingers. Black smoke surrounded Tiffani and white smoke covered Shea.

"It tickles," Tiffani squeaked between laughs.

"What's up with the smoke?" Shea asked with a small cough.

Jareth snapped his fingers again and the smoke disappeared. Shea looked the same, but Tiffani now had fangs, claws, red eyes, and red streaks in her hair.

"So now you are immortal Shea, and Tiffani you are also immortal, but you are a fire demon," Jareth explained as he sat on his throne with a satisfied smirk.

"Yay now we can be best friends forever Shea," Tiffani cheered and hugged Shea.

"Oh joy," Shea groaned playfully, which earned her a smack on the arm.

"Be nice," Tiffani said with a pout.

"Oh you know I love you," Shea said as she gave Tiffani a tight hug. Tiffani laughed and hugged back.

"When would you like to start wedding plans?" Jareth asked with a victorious gleam in his eyes. Tiffani and Shea paused before Tiffani hid behind Shea.

"Um we can get married, but not anytime soon. Oh and no kids for a while," Tiffani said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh but I want a lot of children," Jareth said as he stood from his throne and approached Tiffani.

"I'm too young to be a mother," Tiffani yelled freaked out before running out of the throne room.

"Oh this is going to be interesting," Jareth said with a laugh. A cough interrupted his laughter.

Jareth looked at Shea, who was sending him a warning glare. "If you hurt her or force her into something than I will make you wish you were never created," Shea growled before leaving the throne room in search for Tiffani.

Jareth blinked a few times in shock before letting out a small laugh. "Oh things are definitely going to change around here," Jareth said before disappearing.

Tiffani ran through the castle mumbling, "No baby, no momma, I'm too young." She ran out of the castle into a garden. "Ooh, pretty," Tiffani said awed by all the colors.

"Do you like it?" Jareth's voice sounded over by a rose bush.

"It's beautiful," Tiffani whispered as Jareth pulled a red rose from the bush. He approached her calmly with a small smile.

"So are you," Jareth said softly as he put the red rose in Tiffani's hair.

"Flattering is good, but it won't totally win me over, have to do better than that," Tiffani said with a wink, which caused Jareth to give a small chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jareth said before extending his arm to Tiffani offering a tour of the garden.

Meanwhile, Shea was walking around the castle looking for Tiffani. "Where in the world is she?" Shea muttered as she turned a corner. Shea ran into something hard and warm.

"Ah," She said as she started to fall backwards. She closed her eyes tightly.

Two arms wrapped around her and kept her from falling. She slowly opened her eyes and she gasped when two piercing green eyes were staring back at her.

Shea blushed as she realized that the guy that had caught her looked like a sexy mixture of Link and Draco Malfoy. He had pointed ears too.

"Are you alright?" the sexy man holding her asked in a warm voice that made Shea shiver.

"Yes," I'm fine, thank you, sorry for running into you," Shea said glad that her face was not blood red, only a light pink.

"It's alright, I'm glad you're not hurt. My name is Marius. I'm the head of the king's guards," the man said and gave Shea a little smile.

"Nice to meet you Marius, my name is Shea," Shea said as Marius removed his arms from her waist. Shea extended her hand for a handshake, which Marius grabbed gently. Before Shea could shake their hands, Marius brought her hand up to his face and pressed a sweet kiss on her knuckles.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Shea," Marius said as a bright blush appeared on her cheeks. Marius gently let go of her hand.

"I regret to say this, but I must return to my duties, but I hope to see you at dinner," Marius said to Shea with a bow before smiling and taking his leave down the hallway.

Shea was frozen in place before a happy giggle escaped her lips. She turned down the hallway in search of Tiffani. "Where is she when I need to talk about this?" Shea asked aloud as she rushed through the hallways.

Tiffani and Jareth were sitting on a bench in the garden with a few birds flying around. Tiffani smiled at the beauty around her before a curious look appeared on her face. She saw Shea standing at the entrance of the garden looking around.

"Shea, over here," Tiffani yelled and waved her arms to draw Shea's attention.

"I will see you at dinner," Jareth said as he ran a hand through Tiffani's hair before disappearing.

Shea spotted Tiffani and ran over with an excited smile. "I'm so happy we wished each other away," Shea said as she hugged Tiffani.

"Ok, who did you meet?" Tiffani asked with a few laughs at how excited Shea was.

"He is, wow, just you have to see him," Shea said fumbling a little with her words with all her excitement.

"He is going to be at dinner, right?" Tiffani asked and Shea nodded. "Alright well I will see him then. Hopefully things will work out and you'll have a sexy man at your side, but if he hurts you than I get to beat him to a bloody pulp," Tiffani said sweetly.

"So what have you and Jareth been doing?" Shea asked mischievously.

"He showed me the garden and we talked for a bit," Tiffani said with a shrug and a happy smile.

"You just talked," Shea said with a small smirk. Tiffani glared and smacked Shea on the arm.

"Just talking only," Tiffani said and Shea just raised her hands in the air.

"Just joking," Shea said and Tiffani dropped her glare a little.

"Good," Tiffani said as she reached for something behind her back. Shea looked at Tiffani curiously before she got a face full of flower petals. Tiffani laughed and took off running.

"That's what you get soul mate for thinking I'm a big pervert," Tiffani yelled as Shea got off the bench and chased after her.

"You can be," Shea yelled as she threw a rose at Tiffani. It landed and got stuck on Tiffani's pants.

"Ow thorns poking my butt," Tiffani yelled as Shea was now chasing her through the castle.

"Ha got you," Shea yelled triumphantly as Tiffani pulled the rose off her pants. Tiffani ran into an open room. Shea ran into the room and ran into Tiffani, who had stopped in the room.

"Ah," Tiffani and Shea screamed as they fell to the floor. Tiffani pushed Shea off her before sitting up and looking at the grand ballroom she had ran into.

"Sorry," Shea said and Tiffani gave Shea a small smile.

"It's alright, no harm done. This room is awesome," Tiffani said in awe. Shea looked around the room as she stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Tiffani, and I do not own my friend Shea, but I'm using her with her permission for this story. LOL I own Marius too.

Story start

"Wow," Shea whispered at the large room. Beautiful black marble spread out as the floor. Silver and white tapestries covered the walls. A beautiful night sky was painting on the ceiling. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling.

"We need to throw a party," Tiffani exclaimed as she suddenly jumped to her feet.

"You're going to get soon so have the reception here," Shea said and Tiffani hugged her.

"Genius, when you want to be," Tiffani said, which earned her a small smack on the arm from Shea.

"Now I need to find a place for the ceremony," Tiffani said rubbing her arm and Shea thought for a moment.

"Dinner is ready," a goblin said from the doorway to the ballroom.

"Food," Tiffani cheered and pulled the goblin into a hug before running to where she smelled the food coming from.

"Wait up," Shea yelled jumping over the goblin on the floor and following after Tiffani.

Tiffani ran into a dining room and smiled happily at the feast on the table. She looked around the table and saw Jareth and some other guy sitting at the table.

Tiffani smirked at the other guy and sent her smirk to Shea, who stepped into the dining room. "Nice choice Shea," Tiffani said with a wink before walking around the table and sitting beside Jareth.

Shea blushed a light pink as Marius stood up and pulled out a chair beside his chair. Shea sat down in the offered seat and managed a thank you as her heart rate increased. Tiffani winked at Shea as Marius sat back down and smiled at Shea. Shea glared at Tiffani before smiling at Marius.

"So did you walk around the castle some?" Jareth asked drawing Tiffani's attention to him.

Tiffani smiled happily and said, "I found the ballroom. It was beautiful. Maybe we could have the reception there." Jareth smiled a bright smile and gently grabbed one of Tiffani's hands.

"That would be nice, where do you want to have the ceremony?" Jareth asked and Tiffani gave a small shrug.

"Haven't thought about that yet," Tiffani said and Shea smiled.

"I'm a bridesmaid," Shea said and Tiffani laughed.

"You are my maid of honor Shea," Tiffani said and Shea's smile grew.

"Marius is my best man," Jareth said catching the looks Shea and Marius were sending each other.

"That's perfect, now I have a ton of stuff to do," Tiffani said with a wink at Shea before quietly thinking about all of the stuff that she had to do.

"Don't stress yourself out," Jareth said as he gently rested his hand on top of Tiffani's hand resting in her lap.

"Great she'll be a bridezilla," Shea said which made Marius and Jareth send her curious looks.

"I will not," Tiffani said slightly appalled before telling Shea to bite her. Shea bared her teeth and Tiffani growled. Jareth and Marius were shocked and Tiffani and Shea busted out laughing.

"Love you Shea," Tiffani yelled and Shea yelled back that she loved Tiffani too.

"You bite each other?" Marius asked slowly as Jareth gave Tiffani a curious look.

"Don't worry Marius, Shea will bite you too if you want her too," Tiffani said before laughing at the death glare Shea gave her.

"Tiffani," Shea hissed warningly.

"I've never been bitten before," Marius said slowly as he got lost in thought. Shea faced Marius quickly with a bright blush on her face.

"Ooh kinky," Tiffani teased and she and Jareth busted out laughing.

"You are so dead," Shea whispered evilly before gasping as Marius gently took a hold of her hand.

"You can bite me if you want to," Marius whispered with a small blush. Shea stopped breathing as her face turned as red as a tomato. Jareth and Tiffani were now leaning on each other as they laughed harder.

"Oh," Shea said shyly before giving a small smile to Marius before throwing a fork at Tiffani.

"Ah," Tiffani screamed as she dodged the lethal flying fork. "That wasn't nice," Tiffani said with a pout before eating quickly to get away from anymore-lethal utensils.

"I'd like to show you our room after the meal," Jareth said calmly.

"Oh sounds fun," Tiffani said with a small blush. Jareth gave a small chuckle before asking a goblin for a little wine. Shea made kissing faces at Tiffani, who threw a bread roll at Shea. Marius pulled Shea out of the way. Jareth gave Tiffani a small smirk before pulling the bread rolls out of Tiffani's reach.

"No food fights," Jareth said teasingly and Tiffani gave Jareth a sweet smile.

"Food fights bad," Tiffani said sweetly before throwing a spoon at Shea. "Utensil fights fun," Tiffani yelled before hiding behind Jareth.

"I wouldn't throw that," Jareth said to Shea, who gave a small chuckle before setting down the butterknife she was going to throw.

"Thanks Jareth, my hero," Tiffani cheered before giving Jareth a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the room with her plate of food. Jareth gently touched his cheek while smirking. He excused himself from the table and followed Tiffani.

Shea looked over at Marius, who was holding in laughter. Shea gave a small blush before busting out laughing. Marius started laughing aloud. Shea clamed down first before smiling at Marius.

"Would you like to explore the castle some with me?" Marius asked as his laughter died away.

"Sure," Shea said as Marius stood up and held out his hand for Shea. Shea took his offered hand as she stood from her chair. Shea and Marius started walking out of the dining room with their hands still together.

Shea felt her stomach fill with butterflies as she enjoyed Marius holding her hand.

In another part of the castle, Tiffani had finished her meal and was looking around for somewhere to sleep. "This is ridiculous," Tiffani yelled growing aggravated by the minute.

Tiffani leaned against a wall and slid down to the floor. Tiffani glared at the wall across from her. "I know you're mocking me, now quit it," Tiffani yelled at the wall. The wall was quiet and Tiffani screamed in frustration.

"Um miss, do you need help?" a goblin asked a little freaked out as it approached Tiffani.

Tiffani gave the goblin the saddest puppy dog look she could muster. "Bed now, please where is a bed?" Tiffani said with a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh this way," the goblin said and grabbed Tiffani's hand and led her to a large bedroom. Tiffani hugged the goblin in thanks before jumping on the large bed covered in silk sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Tiffani, and I do not own my friend Shea, but I'm using her with her permission for this story. LOL I own Marius too.

Story start

"Glad you found our room," Jareth said appearing in the bedroom from a bathroom. Tiffani's head shot up from the bed and looked over at Jareth, who was chuckling quietly.

"Hi," Tiffani said before snuggling back into the sheets.

Jareth let out a loud laugh before sitting down on the bed and running a hand through Tiffani's hair. "I never got to show you the rest of the castle," Jareth said and Tiffani's head shot up.

"My bad, is it alright if you show me tomorrow?" Tiffani asked sweetly and Jareth gave a small smirk.

"Well I'm going to be busy tomorrow," Jareth said thoughtfully, but his smirk gave him away.

"Liar," Tiffani said and hit Jareth with a pillow. Jareth's jaw dropped wide open and Tiffani smacked him a second time with the pillow.

"Watch it, I'm not going to marry a fish," Tiffani said and Jareth closed his mouth before giving Tiffani a glare.

"I'm not a fish," Jareth said in a low tone. Tiffani shook her head before looking at the bedroom door. Shea had a bucket of water in her hands and a mischievous smile.

"Quick Shea, the fish needs water," Tiffani yelled and Shea threw the bucket of water at Jareth. Tiffani jumped out of the way. Shea and Tiffani busted out laughing at Jareth, who was soaked. "Yay, we saved the fishy," Tiffani said as she hugged Shea.

An angry growl sounded from the bed and Tiffani and Shea's eyes grew wide. "Her fault," Shea yelled as she ran out of the room.

"Traitor," Tiffani screamed as Jareth lunged at her. Tiffani dodged out of the way before running out of the room. Jareth snapped his fingers and he appeared right in front of Tiffani.

Tiffani tried to stop, but she was running too fast. Jareth fell back as Tiffani crashed into him. She went to jump up and run away again, but Jareth had a tight hold on her.

"Be still," Jareth said annoyed and Tiffani stilled before giving Jareth her best puppy dog look.

"I'm sorry," Tiffani said and hoped Jareth would give her a sweet smile. He gave her a smile, but it was not sweet. His smile promised revenge.

"Shea help," Tiffani screamed before Jareth started tickling her.

Shea paused where she was at in the castle when she heard Tiffani scream. Shea shrugged and laughed before saying, "She'll be fine." Shea smirked before sighing as she realized she was lost.

"Room, room, pick a room," Shea muttered walking to the nearest door in the hallway. Shea quietly opened the door and her jaw dropped when she saw Marius standing shirtless standing in the middle of the room. Drool was about to make an appearance and Shea quickly and quietly shut the door.

"Must remember that door," Shea thought with a happy sigh.

A goblin appeared walking down the hallway and Shea approached it. "Hey can you show me where my room is?" Shea asked with a hopeful look. The goblin pointed to the room right beside Marius's room. "Thanks," Shea said and the goblin walked off.

Shea ran into her room and fell on the bed. "Yes," she yelled giddy that she was beside Marius's room.

"Thank you," she yelled looking up before hugging a pillow.

Meanwhile, Marius sat on his bed with a blush adorning his cheeks. He had seen Shea out of the corner of his eye earlier. He was embarrassed but happy at the same time. he chuckled when he heard Shea through the wall.

"Yes, thank you," Marius said looking up before lying back on his bed with a content sigh. He slipped under the covers to let sleep take over. Next door, Shea frowned as she realized she was wide-awake. Shea was used to going to sleep later. "I miss my Nintendo 64," Shea said and her frown deepened. She grabbed a pen, pad of paper from her room, and started to write to pass the time.

At another part of the castle, Jareth was staring softly at Tiffani. She was sound asleep on the bed. He chuckled as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Silly girl," Jareth whispered before lying next to Tiffani and falling asleep with one of his arms around her waist.

The next morning, Marius woke up first and prepared for the day. He gave the door to Shea's room a smile before starting his duties.

Tiffani snuggled closer to Jareth who had just woken up. Jareth brushed Tiffani's hair out of her face before closing his eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

A knock sounded on the door and Jareth's eyes shot open. He glared at the goblin that opened the door. The goblin gulped nervously before closing the door and running away. Jareth sighed before resting again.

"Mmm so warm," Tiffani said sleepily. Jareth smiled with his eyes still closed as he pulled Tiffani closer to him.

Shea snuggled under the covers and finally fell asleep. Someone knocked on her door and her eyes snapped open. She growled angrily at the small goblin that was at her door.

"Go away, now," Shea said menacingly. The goblin shut the door with a frightened yelp before running away. Shea glared at the closed door and then rested, letting sleep win.

The goblin that had ran away accidentally ended up running into Marius. "Scary," the goblin cried out and pointed back towards Shea's room. Marius ran to the room worried that something horrible was about to hurt Shea. He busted into the room and paused when he saw no scary monster, just Shea who was glaring at him.

He gave a small smile in apology before giving a small bow and leaving the room. "So cute," he thought as he dismissed the goblin and went back to his duties in the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Tiffani, and I do not own my friend Shea, but I'm using her with her permission for this story. LOL I own Marius too.

Story start

Tiffani slowly stirred and opened her eyes. She was face to face with a sleeping Jareth. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Tiffani smiled before quietly slipping out of the bed. She looked in the closet and gave a mental cheer when she saw clothes meant for her. She grabbed a dark blue dress that was lightweight and easy to move in. she looked in a nearby dresser and grabbed some undergarments before tiptoeing into the bathroom.

She locked the door and slipped out of her clothes before filling up the large bathtub. "Aw no bubble bath," she said before stepping into the tub and sighing at the feel of the nice water.

Tiffani rested in the warm water a few minutes before washing quickly and then getting dressed. Her hair was soaking wet, but it was fine with her. The weather was nice and the sun would dry her hair in a couple of minutes. She tiptoed into the bedroom and smiled at how cute a sleeping Jareth was.

Tiffani left the bedroom before looking around for Shea. She ran into Marius who looked like he was daydreaming. Tiffani smirked before sneaking up behind him. She jumped on his back with a war cry, like the one that William Wallace does in Braveheart.

Marius cried out before throwing me over his shoulder and onto the floor. "Ow, what was that for?" Tiffani yelled as she stood up rubbing her butt.

Marius was breathing deeply before inwardly cursing himself. "I'm so sorry Lady Tiffani, but you frightened me. Never sneak up on a warrior like that," Marius said trying to regain his composure.

Tiffani frowned before laughing. "A warrior must always be prepared, and anyways I'm an awesome ninja who is stuck in a dress, but you better watch your back from now on," Tiffani said before producing a smoke bomb from her dress and throwing it on the ground. She disappeared in the smoke and ran to the kitchen.

"Find Shea after find food," Tiffani thought as she went on her mission to appease her stomach.

"Success, mission completed," Tiffani yelled happily before impersonating the terminator.

She grabbed some food and then ran out of the kitchen. "Shea, my love, I miss you, why did you abandon me?" Tiffani yelled as loud as she could before taking a bite of an apple.

Shea jumped awake in the bed and growled dangerously. "She's dead, that's it I'm killing her," Shea muttered as she grabbed the candlestick off the nightstand. Shea walked out of her bedroom and saying Tiffani standing there munching on an apple with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Tiffani saw the candlestick in Shea's hands and gave Shea a small smile. "I love you," Tiffani said and held out her partially eaten apple as a peace offering.

"Die," Shea yelled before running after Tiffani swinging the candlestick.

"But that's not fun," Tiffani yelled as she threw a banana peel behind her.

"It is for me," Shea yelled as she jumped over the banana peel.

"Hey you were supposed to trip, not jump over it," Tiffani yelled as she ran around a corner.

Jareth was just getting out of the bedroom when Shea finally caught Tiffani. "Ahhh, I'm too young to die," Tiffani yelled before grabbing the candlestick as well. It was tug of war now.

"What in the world is going on?" Jareth yelled and Tiffani and Shea stopped dead in their spots. Tiffani smiled goofily while Shea glared at Jareth.

Marius took that moment to appear around the corner. "Marius, come here please," Tiffani yelled as she let go of the candlestick and ran to stand behind Jareth, who Shea was glaring.

Marius walked over and gave Shea a small look of worry. Shea did not glare at Marius or even look at him because she was too focused on Tiffani and Jareth. Marius approached Tiffani and Tiffani smiled at Shea, who just gave a big tired yawn.

"Marius, go give Shea a kiss on the cheek and she'll cheer right up, but a kiss on the lips would make her be even happier and then she won't kill me. You don't want me to die right? So give her a big smoocharoo on those lips of hers," Tiffani said and shoved Marius toward Shea.

Shea blinked sleepily in surprise as Marius collided into her and they both fell over. Shea's eyes widened when she realized that Marius's lips were on her lips. A blush started tinting Shea's cheeks, but Marius's cheeks were a darker red than hers could ever be. Tiffani was cat calling and even meowing at Shea and Marius.

"Well if you two wish to do that then there are plenty of rooms available at this moment, just not our bedroom," Jareth said, which caused Tiffani to laugh even harder. She was now rolling on the ground dying from laughter. There was no need for a candlestick, Tiffani could laugh herself to death.

Shea and Marius jumped up off the floor and away from each other. Both of their lips were tingling and they were not looking at each other directly, but kept sending each other little glances.

"Oh you are awesome," Tiffani said as Jareth helped her up and she hugged him as her body shook with laughter. "I'm dying, can't breathe," Tiffani yelled before bursting into giggles that she tried to hide by burying her face in Jareth's chest. She tried to hide her laughter because the now fully awake Shea was glaring at her again.

"Oh you know you love me soul mate, I just made something that was inevitable happen sooner, anyways don't tell me that wasn't fun," Tiffani said with a suggestive look at Shea and then at Marius. Marius coughed and looked away as his blush grew brighter. Shea glared before giving a small smile and a sigh.

"Alright time for a second breakfast," Tiffani yelled suddenly to break the awkward silence that had settled over the four of them. "Tally ho," Tiffani yelled as she grabbed one of Shea's hands and ran towards the kitchen.

Jareth walked beside Marius and gave him a smirk. "You've gotten farther than I have," Jareth said, which made Marius blush more. "Hopefully I will catch up soon, old friend," Jareth said with a smirk before they entered the kitchen. The scene they came upon was Tiffani halfway in the pantry, with Shea trying to pull her back.

"Hey we're all hungry, don't eat it all you bottomless pit," Shea yelled before smirking and smacking Tiffani on the back of the head.

"Ow, that hurt, I need to start wearing a helmet around you," Tiffani muttered as she grabbed another apple before sitting at the kitchen table. Jareth snapped his fingers and held a plate of butter toast with some strawberry jam spread on the toast. He took a seat beside Tiffani and laughed as she eyed his toast with a hungry look in her eyes.

Jareth held up a piece and Tiffani smiled as she took a bite. Jareth finished the rest of the toast, while he and Tiffani watched Shea and Marius maneuver around the kitchen fixing their own breakfast this morning. They would keep giving each other glances and Jareth thought, "I'm going to have to teach Marius about how to get the woman he wants."

"Maybe I should make Shea wear a sexy dress tonight for dinner, ooh la la, Marius will pass out, well hopefully he won't, because I'm not catching him, he can go bam on the ground because it would be funny," Tiffani thought and an evil laugh sounded in her head after her thoughts.

"Tiffani what are you thinking? Oh god, wait, I know that look, that thinking look never means good things," Shea said, which caused Tiffani to give an innocent look that looked like a cute puppy.

"What look?" Tiffani asked before smirking evilly.

"That," Shea said before throwing a spoon at Tiffani.

"Ladies," Jareth said and Tiffani and Shea started laughing at each other.

"Love you," they both said at the same time before laughing more.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Tiffani, and I do not own my friend Shea, but I'm using her with her permission for this story. LOL I own Marius too. I do not own Lord of The Rings.

Story start

After an eventful breakfast, Tiffani and Shea ran to Shea's room, Marius went back to his duties, and Jareth went to his room to take a long shower to relax. Tiffani and Shea entered the bedroom quickly and Tiffani made a dive for the closet.

"My precious needs something pretty and sparkly ooh sparkly," Tiffani said in a voice like Gollum from The Lord of The Rings. Shea looked at Tiffani funny before shaking her head.

"I'm too tired for this," Shea said as she fell back on the bed.

Tiffani pulled a pretty and flowing white dress, which made Tiffani think that it was something an elleth would wear. "Well I highly doubt you want me to strip you and dress you, but if I must act like a mother right now then so be it," Tiffani said as she approached Shea with a determined look. Shea shot up on the bed and shook her head.

"It's alright, I can dress myself," Shea yelled snatching the dress from Tiffani's hands and running into the bathroom.

"Works every time," Tiffani said before whistling a happy tune.

A few minutes later, Shea emerged from the bathroom in the dress and it fit her perfectly. Tiffani fake passed out on the floor before clapping. "Sexy woman, meow, you're going to get Marius in no time," Tiffani said before standing up and brushing off her own dress.

Shea smiled and winked at Tiffani. "That's what I was hoping for, now how about we go mess with your husband to be," Shea suggested and Tiffani shrugged.

"Well technically I don't even have a ring yet so he's not even my fiancé," Tiffani said as they walked out of Shea's room carrying a bucket filled with ice-cold water.

"Now let's put this on top of his door so when he opens the door the bucket will fall on his head," Shea whispered.

"I have a feeling we are going to die," Tiffani whispered and Shea shook her head.

"I won't, but you will," Shea thought mischievously.

Tiffani and Shea situated the bucket where it would fall when Jareth opened the door. Tiffani was holding her breath, while Shea was staring at Tiffani's back evilly. "My revenge will be now," Shea thought as she silently snuck away when Jareth opened the door and the bucket fell on top of his head.

"So funny," Tiffani whispered to Shea, actually she whispered to empty air, because Shea was nowhere to be found. Shea was actually hiding around another hallway corner quietly laughing, quite evilly, in her mind at Tiffani.

Tiffani gulped when she heard an angry growl in front of her. A soaking wet Jareth, who was shaking with either cold or rage, Tiffani was not positive, was standing before her.

"That's a good look for you," Tiffani said sweetly before running away screaming bloody murder. "He's going to skin me, cut me up into little pieces, and cook me for tonight's stew, ahhhhhhhh," Tiffani screamed as she ran out of the castle. She thought Jareth was chasing her, when in truth he glared at the now aloud laughing Shea.

"Sorry, but you both deserved that for making Marius kiss me, even though I didn't mind the kiss that much," Shea said to Jareth when she noticed his glare, but she said the last part about the kiss quietly.

Jareth let out another growl before ringing water out of his hair and storming back into his room to take another warm shower to get the chill out of his body.

Tiffani was by now to the edges of the goblin city. She had received many peculiar looks from the goblins in the city. Tiffani ignored them as she kept screaming frightfully about becoming stew.

She reached the gate leading into the city and saw hobbits walking into the city. Tiffani paused before squeaking and glomping the closest hobbits, which reminded her of Merry and Pippin from The Lord of The Rings.

"So cute," Tiffani squealed as she hugged the two confused hobbits.

"Um excuse me madam, but could you please release us we are on important business that is to be discussed at the castle," one of the hobbits who looked like Sam Wise said.

"Sure, this way I can get you into the castle in no time," Tiffani said cheerfully totally forgetting about her earlier screaming of becoming stew.

"I wish Gandalf was here," Tiffani muttered and the hobbits stopped.

"You know the great Gandalf?" the Frodo clone asked surprised.

"Hmmm I know of him, but if he was actually here I think my best friend would bow down and beg for his mentorship," Tiffani stated happily before leading the hobbits to the castle.

The guards let Tiffani and the hobbits inside the castle with no problem, even though the guards were snickering at Tiffani because of her earlier display. Tiffani yelled happily, when she saw Marius. Marius flinched before sighing and putting on a smile.

Tiffani ran over, stole his sword out of its sheath, and yelled, "These guys want to talk about something important in the castle so I'm off to find the bad guys and cut them to smithereens."

Marius went to protest before letting out a bigger sigh and smiling at the hobbits, who were dying with silent laughter. "She is Jareth's new wife to be?" the Sam Wise look-alike asked.

"Yes," Marius said with a small nod, which caused the hobbits to lean on one another to stay standing from all the laughter.

"Interesting girl," the Frodo clone said as he wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye.

"Come out and fight me you cowards," Tiffani yelled out in a field behind the castle as she fought with imaginary enemies.

"What are you doing?" Jareth's voice asked behind her. Tiffani jumped as Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just shadow fighting with a sword, like shadow boxing, but instead I have a pointy thing," Tiffani said before laughing. She was extremely hyperactive now.

"Let me show you how to properly fight," Jareth whispered as he wrapped his hands over hers and positioned her hips and legs in the correct stance for fencing.

Tiffani smiled at Jareth as he showed her a few attacks and blocks. He smiled in return, but their smiles disappeared because of someone yelling. Jareth was surprised and Tiffani was laughing.

"I need Nintendo now, I'm dying," Shea yelled out of a window in the castle down at Jareth and Tiffani. "Must have Donkey Kong or Legend of Zelda, now," Shea screamed again and by now, Tiffani was rolling on the ground laughing.

"What are the things she speaks of?" Jareth asked Tiffani, who just started laughing more and kicking her legs on the ground.

"They're her drugs, she has to have them," Tiffani said when she finally caught her breath.

**Author's note for Shea: As you can see, I was inspired by our talks about The Lord of The Rings today lol. **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews so far. I'm glad you all like the story ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Tiffani, and I do not own my friend Shea, but I'm using her with her permission for this story. LOL I own Marius too, even though Shea says she's going to steal him later lol. She can steal him after the story is done.

Story start

Jareth was now in a meeting with the hobbits, while Marius had cornered Tiffani and was demanding back his sword. "I need my sword Lady Tiffani," Marius said rationally. "I'm to protect the castle, and to do that I need my sword, and therefore to protect you and Shea I have to have my sword back," Marius said growing a little frustrated after his first attempt when Tiffani shook her head and snapped at his fingers reaching towards the sword in her grasp.

Marius pulled back his hands quickly so he would not lose any fingers. He glared at Tiffani growing tired of her crazy, because he had had enough for one day.

"Oh Tiffani, cookies," Shea called sweetly from further down the hallway. Tiffani's eyes grew big and she shoved Marius's sword into his hands before charging towards Shea. Shea yelped as the tray was stolen from her and Tiffani ran away with the tray in her clutches.

"Those poor cookies," Shea muttered, which caused Marius to laugh and Shea smiled.

"Thank you Lady Shea, would you like to take a walk through the gardens to the lake behind the castle with me?" Marius asked with a small bow in thanks and one of his hands extended for Shea to slip her own hand.

Shea paused before gently slipping her hand into his grip. "I'd love to," Shea said as Marius rose up from the slight bow and gave Shea a knee-weakening smile.

Tiffani's voice sounded throughout the whole castle as Shea and Marius walked through the halls to enter the garden. "Who can take a sunrise.. sprinkle it with dew," Tiffani sang and Shea gave an inward groan at realizing her mistake of giving Tiffani the dreaded evil white crystals, sugar.

"I think I did something very wrong," Shea said and Marius gave a low chuckle of happiness as he gave Shea's hand a little squeeze, which made Shea's heart flutter.

"Your friend Lady Tiffani would be that way whether or not you gave her those cookies," Marius said and Shea laughed in agreement.

"That's true," Shea said with another laugh before she and Marius entered a light and fun conversation as they walked outside of the castle. Shea smiled happily at Marius as he entwined their fingers together.

Tiffani, who had devoured all of the cookies, was now sliding around the castle floors in big fluffy socks she had found in the laundry room. They were clean and bright red. "I have Elmo feet," Tiffani yelled happily, as she slid across the floors in the castle.

"Hmmm oh no, I just realized something. I never got to go to Japan before I was brought here," Tiffani said and then frowned. "My life is over now," Tiffani said with a deep frown before walking to her bedroom and falling back onto the bed. "Wait, honeymoon in Japan," Tiffani said as she shot up and ran to Jareth, who had just finished the meeting with the hobbits.

"Jareth I have the perfect honeymoon destination, we should go to Japan," Tiffani yelled excitedly as she slid into the throne room.

"Huh?" Jareth asked not knowing what to say from Tiffani's sudden appearance and exclamation.

"Please, I've always wanted to go to Japan and you know what I've had way too many people tell me I can't go because of they need me to stay home or do this or do that, but now I'm not home so we should go. If you don't want to go then I'll go by myself, where is my passport and money?" Tiffani said quickly while pacing the throne room.

"Wait Tiffani, slow down, I've never even thought about going to Japan, but if you want to go then we can, but I will need you to figure out the best places to go," Jareth said as he stood up and gently grabbed Tiffani's arms. Tiffani smiled at Jareth and pulled him into a big hug before kissing him on the lips.

"I'm the happiest woman in the world right now thanks to you," Tiffani said and she received a warm smile from Jareth.

Back at the lakeside, under a shady tree, Shea was thinking along the same thing as Tiffani had said, but instead of thanks to Jareth, it was thanks to Marius, who was giving her a number of sweet kisses under the cover of the tree. Birds were chirping a harmonious melody around the lake. The clear water's gentle sound was mixing well with the bird's tune.

Marius pulled away from a breathless Shea with a tender smile on his face. "You are an extraordinary woman Shea. I've never met anyone that captivates me as much as you do," Marius said as he brushed some hair of Shea's face and placed it behind her ear.

Shea smiled and placed her hand on top of Marius's hand, which was now resting on her cheek. "Thank you Marius, you are the perfect gentleman, and guys like you do not even exist where I come from. I'm glad to be here now, here with you," Shea said and she knew that Tiffani would have been there awing at the two of them.

"Thank god she's in the castle," Shea thought, but that thought jinxed her luck.

"Shea, I'm going to Japan," Tiffani yelled as she ran out of the castle headed towards Marius and Shea. Shea groaned and covered her face with her hands, which caused Marius to give a small chuckle.

"When Jareth and Tiffani do go on their honeymoon then you and I will have more time to spend together, alone," Marius said and then whispered the last word to Shea before straightening up and smiling at Tiffani.

"I'm going to go eat all the Pocky I can, try all the unique food, except sushi I've had that before and I'm not that fond of it, oh and I'm going to try sake, oh the fun I can have," Tiffani said happily as she tackled Shea in a hug.

"What is sake?" Marius asked curiously and Shea and Tiffani stared at each other, before Tiffani smiled evilly. Shea went to tell Marius, who undoubtedly would tell Jareth that Tiffani should not try sake after he knows that it is alcohol.

Tiffani stopped Shea from telling Marius and gave Shea a look that said do not ruin the future funniness that Tiffani could cause on the honeymoon with sake. Shea sighed and gave a nod to Tiffani before smiling at Marius. "Oh just a popular soda over in Japan," Shea said and Marius gave a slow nod.

"What's soda?" Marius asked and Tiffani laughed as Shea explained the delicious carbonated liquid called soda.

"Oh there you all are, well I know that Shea needs her drugs, so there is now a television, a Nintendo 64, and many games in the castle's lounge," Jareth said appearing out of nowhere.

"Sweet," Tiffani and Shea screamed before running towards the lounge. Tiffani grabbed Jareth and ran with him, while Shea grabbed Marius and made him run with her.

"Come on Marius, I want to show you a dude that looks like you," Tiffani said and gave Shea a look that made her laugh. "Legend of Zelda here we come," Tiffani yelled and ran faster.

"Is this one of those bad drugs?" Jareth asked as Tiffani and Shea drooled at the sight of the Nintendo 64.

"I'm not sure my lord," Marius said as Tiffani and Shea finally got the game hooked up.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Tiffani, and I do not own my friend Shea, but I'm using her with her permission for this story. LOL I own Marius too

Story start

"Wow that guy looks kind of like me, it's scary how much resemblance there is," Marius muttered as Shea was teaching him how to play Legend of Zelda. Shea was the happiest person in the world. She was playing one of her favorite games, teaching the man she likes how to play the game, and she was close to him.

Tiffani was telling Jareth all about the fun things to see and try in Japan. They were sitting in a big armchair together. "So is this Pocky stuff you talk about good?" Jareth inquired and Tiffani's eyes grew big.

"It's delicious," Tiffani said thinking about all of the different flavors of Pocky there was. "Hungry now," Tiffani muttered and Shea groaned and threw a pillow at her. "I can't eat this, well I could, but I don't want to," Tiffani said and Shea shook her head before focusing back on talking with Marius, who was getting better at playing.

"Hey are the hobbits still here?" Tiffani asked after a few minutes of silence, the only noise coming from the game.

"Yes they are staying in guest rooms tonight," Jareth answered and gave Tiffani a curious look. "Why?" Jareth asked and Tiffani smirked.

"Do you have a lot of alcohol here?" Tiffani asked sweetly as she cuddled next to Jareth and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, the wine cellar is full as always," Jareth answered automatically and Tiffani jumped off the couch with a cheer.

"I'm off to get the hobbits, Shea you go grab all the wine you can, it is time to see who can drink more, yay for drinking games," Tiffani yelled out orders before running out of the room in search for the hobbits.

Jareth, Shea, and Marius were frozen in place, before Shea cheered and dragged Marius off with her so he could lead her to the wine cellar. Jareth let out a sigh before chuckling. "Yes this castle has definitely changed," Jareth thought before saving the game and turning off the Nintendo 64 and the television.

Shea was dragging two of the hobbits to the kitchen where the drinking games would be taking place. The other two hobbits, which looked like Merry and Pippin, were practically running to the kitchen. They were excited about the prospect of drinking as much of the Goblin king's wine as they could.

Shea had set up tables full of wine with Marius's help, and he did most of the work because as a gentleman he could not allow Shea to do too much. Jareth was sitting in one of the chairs swirling some red wine in a glass looking amused as Tiffani and the hobbits entered the kitchen.

"Let the games begin, I'm going to beat you all," Tiffani yelled challengingly as she opened a wine bottle.

Merry and Pippin were the first to step up to Tiffani's challenge and soon everyone was on in the drinking game, except Jareth. He said he would be the one to make sure everyone at least got to their rooms alright. Tiffani downed a few glasses quickly before giggling and blowing an air kiss to Shea.

"Love you," Tiffani yelled and Shea laughed as Tiffani stumbled a little. Marius was drinking as well, and he did not even seem affected.

After an hour or so, Frodo and Sam were fast asleep under the table. Merry and Pippin were trying to sing the "O Canada," which Tiffani had taught them earlier while giggling the whole time. They were dancing on top of the table while trying to sing. Their slurred speech and dizzy dance moves made Shea and Tiffani crack up laughing. Jareth was laughing as well, but he was laughing at everyone but Marius, who was still standing as straight and unaffected as ever.

Tiffani glared at Marius who had taken another glass of wine. Tiffani and him had drank the same amount of wine, but he was fine while Tiffani was swaying and had slurred speech.

"Why are drunk not you?" Tiffani slurred poking Marius's arm. Shea was growing sleepy from drinking so much wine and she was snuggling up to Marius, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

"I'm mostly elf and wine does not affect us," Marius stated simply and Tiffani pouted before draining another glass of wine. She let out a big laugh before her eyes slid closed and she fell backwards. Jareth shot out of his chair and caught her.

"I think we should take everyone to bed now," Jareth stated as Merry and Pippin collapsed asleep on top of the table.

Jareth picked up Tiffani, and Marius picked up Shea. Shea cuddled into his chest with a sleepy sigh of happiness. Jareth hurried to his room with Tiffani and ordered some of his other servants to take the hobbits to their rooms. Marius took Shea to her room and gently set her in her bed. He gave her a gentle smile and small chuckle before placing a kiss on her forehead and leaving the room.

Jareth put Tiffani in their bed and Tiffani hugged the pillow. Jareth laughed as he slid into bed behind Tiffani. He pulled her close and Tiffani let out some giggles in her sleep. "I wonder what she is dreaming about?" Jareth thought as he rested his head on his pillow.

Tiffani's dream that night was filled with talking wine bottles, Merry and Pippin singing random songs that made no sense, Shea juggling monkeys, Jareth dressed up as Einstein trying to teach a squirrel science, Marius was dressed in a Hawaiian grass skirt and a coconut bra, and Tiffani was a DJ in a techno house that was filled with dancing purple balloons.

Tiffani woke up with a major headache and cried out in pain. "Bad, evil talking wine bottles, they did this, they hurt my head," Tiffani growled as she curled up under all of the covers in a fetal position in the center of the bed. Jareth was stepping out of the bathroom fresh and ready for the day when he saw the large lump of blankets in the center of the bed.

"Tiffani, wake up, we must talk about the wedding some today," Jareth said happily as he approached the bed.

"No," Tiffani whined as she wrapped the blankets tighter around her.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much yesterday, so this pain is your own fault, now get up," Jareth said as he jerked on the blankets.

"Oh kiss my butt, I don't feel good so we can talk wedding plans later," Tiffani growled as she pulled the blankets out of Jareth's hands. Jareth glared and the tug of war over the blankets began.

Shea was sluggishly opening her eyes as pain shot through her head. She peered out of the blankets and saw Marius there with a large glass of water and Shea thanked all the gods above. He gave her a kind smile as he helped her slowly sit up and gave her the glass of water.

"I said I just want to sleep," Tiffani could be heard yelling all throughout the castle, which made Shea and Marius's eyes grow wide.

"That's it you're never getting wine ever again," Jareth yelled and a door slammed with an annoyed Goblin King walking to his throne room.

"Fine, lot more alcohol in the world then just wine," Tiffani yelled back and then the castle grew silent. Shea and Marius busted out laughing.

"Oh just wait till she gets sake on the honeymoon," Shea thought as she gave Marius a gentle smile.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Tiffani, and I do not own my friend Shea, but I'm using her with her permission for this story. LOL I own Marius too

Story start

Tiffani was walking through the castle in her pajamas with her hand to her head and a pillow in her other hand. She had a scowl on her face and she growled at anyone who dared try to speak to her if they passed her in the halls.

"Oh look at this girl, is she the one that Jareth is going to marry? How pathetic, he can do better than that. He should marry me or even you, not this dumb human," a screechy female voice stated as Tiffani entered the throne room. Jareth was nowhere in sight, but two short women covered in feathers and sequined dresses were standing there glaring at Tiffani.

"Oh look it's the ugly stepsisters from Cinderella, go back to your damn story and choke on the glass slipper, will you?" Tiffani snarled as she pressed her hands to her temples and massaged them.

"How dare you, insolent human, you don't deserve to be with the goblin king, he can do much better than some stinky human," the other sequined hag spat at Tiffani, and she actually had spit fly from her mouth.

Shea and Marius opened the throne room just in time to see Tiffani's eyes turn into slit with flames in her eyes. "Oh shit, they're going to die," Shea said as Tiffani finally snapped.

"Listen here you two hags; feathers are not sexy when there are that many. Sequined dresses only look good on certain people and you two are not those people. Jareth is grown up and mature enough to decide on his own whom the hell he wants to marry so shut your squawking mouths. In addition, you have picked the wrong day to mess with me you whores. I have the worst hangover today and I'm not above killing you like Dracula did to his victims before he became a vampire and then I'll burn your bodies to a crisp. Also I'm not human, I'm a fire demon," Tiffani yelled in a deadly tone as fire burst to life around her body, but mostly in the palms of her hands.

The two women looked like they had just wet themselves; Marius was standing in the doorway in shock, and Shea just shrugged. "Shouldn't have pissed her off," Shea said to the two women as Tiffani started throwing fireballs at the two women, who were now running around like chickens without their heads.

"Run," one of the women screamed in fright, before they both jumped out the window.

"Ha that's what they deserve," Tiffani muttered as she extinguished the fire around her and laughed at the screams from the two women falling to the earth at a high speed.

"Tiffani, do you need a hug?" Shea asked as she held open her arms.

Tiffani turned around slowly and gave a small nod before throwing herself into Shea's arms. "Big weird feather ladies made my headache worse," Tiffani said with a pout as Shea hugged her and gently patted her back.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. They're gone now though, forever," Shea said and then whispered the last part. Marius was still frozen in the doorway, but became unfroze when Jareth entered the throne room.

"Hey you, why in the world were those weirdoes in here? Are you planning on leaving Tiffani and being with some hag?" Shea asked in a growl and Jareth froze before giving Shea and Tiffani a confused look.

"What are you talking about and why are you shaking Tiffani?" Jareth asked as he approached Shea and Tiffani. Shea backed away and pulled Tiffani with her.

"Those two feather covered freaks were calling Tiffani not worthy of being here, they were rude, and they were saying that you wouldn't marry someone like her. Now why were they here?" Shea said growing angry with Jareth and her hangover was not helping the situation.

Jareth sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Not those two, they are from some rich family that keeps trying to get me to marry one of their daughters. I can't stand those two women, if you can even call them that. They randomly show up at the castle and annoy me to death. Now don't worry about anything, because I'm not going to marry them," Jareth said.

"No, you're not because no one can now," Tiffani said icily and Shea hugged her tighter.

"I want to marry you Tiffani, not anyone else. You're more than I could ever ask for so don't listen to what anyone says about me never wanting to marry someone like you or me not thinking you are worthy enough. You're more than a man could ever ask for," Jareth said caringly as he approached Tiffani. This time Shea let Tiffani go and shoved her into Jareth's arms.

"You hurt her, or do something that I don't approve of again, even if those two freaks weren't your fault then," Shea said and finished what she was saying by pointing to his private region and making a snip-snip sign with her fingers. Jareth gave Shea a reassuring smile before wrapping up Tiffani in his arms.

"I'll never hurt you," Jareth whispered into Tiffani's ear before kissing her on the cheek.

"Better not, now no more yelling at me when I have a hangover. Can you take me back to bed? I'm sleepy," Tiffani said with a small yawn. Shea shook her head and went over to comfort Marius, who was still a little shook over Tiffani's wrath.

"Oh that's nothing, you should see her when she's really mad," Shea said before hugging Marius and then making him walk down the hallway with her.

"Oh yeah, you might want to get a cleaning crew to go clean up the mess below this window," Tiffani said with a twisted smile as Jareth carried her to their bedroom. He paused before walking back to the window and looking down.

Two singed masses covered in sequins and burnt feathers were lying on the ground. "Definitely not making her mad when she has a hangover," Jareth thought as he ordered some goblins to go clean up. Tiffani snuggled into Jareth's chest as he walked them to their bedroom.

"Are you still mad at me?" Jareth asked in a whisper as he placed Tiffani gently on the bed and covered her up.

"Hmmmm no, not really," Tiffani said and Jareth let out a sigh of relief.

Two screechy voices were screaming from outside as the goblins tried to clean up their supposedly dead bodies. Tiffani's eyes flew open in agitation from her spot on the bed with Jareth lying behind her with his arms wrapped around her. Tiffani snapped her fingers and smirked as the screams died down.

Two large wolves of fire were chasing after the screeching hags. "Much better," Tiffani said as she snuggled closer to Jareth who placed a kiss to the top of her head.

Shea and Marius were sitting outside in two comfortable chairs eating popcorn, watching the two hags run for their lives. "So how long do you think it will take for the wolves to get them?" Shea asked.

"Ten minutes," Marius said and betted that he would be Shea's personal slave for the day if he lost.

"One minute," Shea said and betted that she would be Marius's maid for the day.

One minute later, the two fire wolves were using the hags as chew toys. "I won," Shea said and smirked at Marius. Marius gave a small smile and bowed to Shea.

"You're wish is my command," Marius said and placed a kiss on Shea's hand.

"Sweet," Shea thought triumphantly.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Tiffani, and I do not own my friend Shea, but I'm using her with her permission for this story. LOL I own Marius too

Story start

Tiffani and Jareth stayed in bed most of the day talking and enjoy each other's company. Shea on the other hand was being treated like a princess. Marius was being even more gentleman like and he had given his duties to another today so he could devote all of his time for Shea today.

So far, Shea received breakfast in bed, a foot massage and a bubble bath with chocolate covered strawberries on a plate by the tub. A picnic in the garden for lunch with Marius in normal clothes that consisted of tight pants and a shirt that showed most of his chest, Marius told her tales of his memories and of his family, and now she was getting a back and neck massage from Marius while she lied on the bed on her stomach.

Shea let out a small sigh of happiness as Marius's warm hands massaged her lower back. "So nice," she muttered and Marius let out a small chuckle.

"I'm glad you are enjoying this," Marius said as he leaned closer to the side of Shea's face and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, which caused Shea to smile brightly and do a happy dance in her mind.

"You're very good at this," Shea said as Marius massaged her shoulders.

"That's good, because this is the first time I've done anything like this," Marius said a sense of pride in his voice.

Shea laughed before looking at Marius and letting her eyes take him all in. "I'm a happy lady," Shea thought and then giggled, because she could just imagine Tiffani saying something like that.

Later that night, Tiffani and Jareth were having a competition on the Nintendo 64 at who was the best at Mario kart. Tiffani was kicking Jareth's butt all over the track, but Jareth was holding his own on some parts. "Quit hitting me with those red turtle shells and bananas," Jareth said exasperatedly.

"But you're face is so cute when you're all ticked off," Tiffani said sweetly with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh you're going to get it later," Jareth hissed and Tiffani smirked.

"Bring it on, Mr. Last Place," Tiffani teased as she once again won first place.

"Grr," Jareth growled before tossing the game controller and tackling Tiffani.

"Yipes," Tiffani yelped as the controller flew from her hand and she fell on her back on the floor. Jareth smirked down at Tiffani before tickling her. "No, not the evil tickling," Tiffani exclaimed before all speech dissolved into laughter.

"Ha revenge," Jareth said triumphantly as he continued tickling Tiffani.

"No, stop, can't breathe, please," Tiffani gasped out between laughter. Jareth shook his head and continued tickling her. Tiffani thought hard as she stared up at Jareth with tears in her eyes from all of the laughter. An idea struck Tiffani and she felt like a miner finding gold.

Tiffani pushed up on her elbows and locked her lips with Jareth's lips. His hands paused in their tickling before resting on her sides as he deepened the kiss. "Well I got him to stop tickling me, but this is a lot better than my plan's outcome," Tiffani thought as she reciprocated the deeper kiss.

The goblins that had been watching Tiffani and their king playing the game were now sneaking away giggling as quietly as they could.

Shea let out a sound of unhappiness at the fact that she was now blindfolded and being led through the castle with Marius leading her by the hand. "Hey slave day is not supposed to entail me wearing a blindfold and being taken somewhere I have no clue where," Shea said as she was being led up some stairs.

"I'm sure you will enjoy this so do not be afraid," Marius said soothingly

"Stairs and no sight do not equal good for Shea," Shea said as they finally reached the top of the stairs.

Marius smiled as he led Shea to a balcony under the starry sky. The night air was not cold, just a comfortable feel to the air. Marius stopped Shea and walked behind her. "Keep your eyes closed until I say open them," Marius whispered close to Shea's ear.

"Alright," Shea said as Marius slowly untied the blindfold and Shea kept her eyes closed tightly.

"Now open them," Marius said gently as he kissed the side of Shea's head. Shea opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. A table with two wine glasses, two plates of a delicious meal, a small glass vase filled with two yellow roses, and two comfortable chairs on setting across from each other.

"It's beautiful," Shea said as she noticed the beautiful night sky creating the light show for this beautiful setting. Marius gently took Shea's hand and led her to a seat. He pulled out her chair, which she sat into and he gently slid her chair towards the table. "Thank you, thank you for all of this," Shea said as Marius took the seat across from her.

"I'm glad you like it. I cooked the food myself so I hope it's alright," Marius said a little shy with a hue of red appearing on his cheeks.

"It smells delicious, I'm sure it'll taste even better," Shea said before cutting a piece of the roasted chicken and eating it. Her eyes widened before she smiled happily at Marius, who was waiting at the edge of his seat for a sign about the food. "This is amazing Marius," Shea said gently to ease his concerns over having fixed something that might not be good.

Marius sighed in relief. "I'm glad it's good. I've never cooked before so the servants in the kitchen were giving me pointers when I needed help," Marius admitted and Shea felt her heart leap in her chest at how bashful Marius seemed right now.

"You've done a wonderful job," Shea said and Marius smiled before he too began to enjoy his meal. Shea and Marius spoke about wishes, hobbies, dreams, favorite things, and much more as the night wore on and the meal vanished. As soon as all of the food was gone, Marius stood up and gently took a rose out of one of the vases. He cut off most of the stem and thorns before walking over to Shea and gently putting it in her hair behind her ear.

"Beautiful," He said as he held out a hand for Shea to take. "Will you dance with me?" Marius asked as music sounded around the balcony. Shea looked around in wonder trying to figure out where the music was coming from. She did not see anyone or anything that could produce the music.

However, Shea placed her hand in his and rose from the chair. Marius pulled her close as the music continued. "I hope you have enjoyed today, because I enjoyed every second I spent with you today," Marius said as he rested one of his hands on Shea's waist and held Shea's hand in his other hand.

Shea felt butterflies make an appearance in her stomach as she danced on the balcony with Marius. "Today has been the most magical day of my life," Shea said truthfully. "One question though, where is the music coming from?" Shea asked as she rested her head on Marius's chest as they danced to the romantic music surrounding them.

"That is the music of the night, one of the magical features of this world," Marius said and Shea let out a small giggle.

"This place does not stop surprising me," Shea said as she enjoyed her waltz with Marius under the starry sky. The stars twinkled down on their dancing figures and provided the spotlight that showed the happy shine in Shea's eyes that filled with love. Marius's hair shone in the starlight as he gazed softly down at Shea. His eyes shone the same emotion that Shea was feeling and the two of them danced hours away together in the night.

**Author's note: I know these past two chapters are lovey-dovey, but I had to put some love in there sometime soon ha ha. ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Tiffani, and I do not own my friend Shea, but I'm using her with her permission for this story. LOL I own Marius too

Story start

Tiffani awoke the next morning refreshed and ready to cause some craziness in the castle and the city. She wanted to cause as much mischief as she could today, because tomorrow she would be up to her eyeballs in work for the wedding. Tiffani noticed the warm body pressed up behind her and she turned around and gave Jareth a good morning kiss.

"Good morning," Jareth mumbled sleepily before going back to sleep. Tiffani laughed quietly as she whispered good morning and got out of the bed. She took a quick bath before looking around in the wardrobe. She pulled out some of Jareth's pants and one of his more covering shirts. Tiffani grabbed a belt to keep up the pants before slipping into some of her shoes, which would not slip off easily.

"Can't go causing mischief in a dress, well I could, but then I couldn't run away as fast as I could in pants," Tiffani thought as she ruffled Jareth's hair before running out of the bedroom. "Now where is my partner in crime?" Tiffani questioned herself aloud as she walked towards Shea's room.

She smiled when she entered the bedroom silently. Shea was sleeping on the bed with a happy smile on her face as she dreamt and a beautiful yellow rose was in her hair. "What did she do yesterday?" Tiffani thought and then it clicked.

"I know a way to wake her up so she'll be so happy with me that she'll definitely want to help me with anyone I do today," Tiffani thought as she snuck out of the bedroom and into Marius's bedroom. "Remember in the future that Marius does not lock his door, oh the evilness that will ensue," Tiffani thought as she snuck over to the bed. Marius was fast asleep and Tiffani gave a small aw before grabbing a pillow and smacking him in the face with it.

Marius jumped awake with his hair disheveled and a shocked look on his face. "What, who's attacking," Marius said confused.

"No one is attacking, I just wanted you awake," Tiffani said with a shrug as Marius's eyes finally focused out of their sleep-induced glaze.

"Why? What are you doing in here?" Marius asked as he got out of bed and was standing in nothing but some sleep pants. Tiffani got an eyeful before turning away covering her eyes.

"It burns. Not supposed to look at the soul mate's dude, not right, not my fault, it is your fault for not warning me. So she can't get mad at me. I didn't enjoy it. Jareth is sexier, way sexier to me. Now put on some flipping clothes already, or do you enjoy walking around shirtless?" Tiffani yelped as she covered her eyes and turned away from Marius who shook his head at her actions.

"My apologies, now why are you in here?" Marius asked as he put on a shirt and grabbed some pants, which he put on in the privacy of his bathroom. Tiffani let out a sigh of relief at that one.

"You my good chap have been chosen to wake up Shea today. Oh don't worry if she pounces then at least it will be a good kind of pounce since she'll be pouncing you," Tiffani said as she grabbed Marius's wrist and dragged him out of his room once he was finally dressed and his hair was not like a bird's nest anymore.

"Pounces," Marius said questionably out in the hallway.

"She might bite too, but I think you might enjoy it," Tiffani said with a small giggle before shushing Marius as they entered Shea's bedroom. Tiffani motioned for Marius to slide into bed with Shea, wrap his arm around her waist, and whisper good morning in her ear. Marius did just that after a moment of hesitation.

Shea mumbled something in her sleep as Marius slipped into the bed behind her and gently wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. "Good morning Shea," Marius whispered as he gently kissed her cheek.

Shea's eyes fluttered open as she felt her dream turn into reality, well not totally like her dream, but Marius was definitely there. "Morning, what are you," Shea said but was cut off.

"Aw so cute," Tiffani said and took a picture of Shea and Marius. Shea's eyes flicked to Tiffani who was now waving a quickly developing picture. "You guys are perfect together," Tiffani said and Shea gave her a glare before giving up with the glaring.

"Tiffani, what do you want?" Shea asked as Tiffani handed Marius the picture.

"It is time my friend, time for you know what," Tiffani said seriously and Shea froze before cracking a big smile.

"Well alright I'll do it, but only because I got such a nice wake up," Shea said before kissing Marius on the cheek.

Tiffani pumped her fist into the air and shouted, "Yes." Marius chuckled as he wished Shea a nice day before promising to see her later as he left the room to get to his usual duties.

"Now then I stole these from Marius's closet when he wasn't looking, put them on," Tiffani said as she threw Shea some black pants and a green shirt. Shea gave Tiffani a small look before laughing.

"You're crazy, are you wearing Jareth's clothes?" Shea asked and Tiffani nodded happily, as she jumped onto Shea's bed.

"But of course," Tiffani said as she pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket and a pen. The paper had a layout of the castle and the city.

"Let me get dressed and then we'll go over plans," Shea said as she got out of bed. While Shea was getting dressed, Jareth was getting out of bed and digging through his wardrobe.

"Where did that shirt and pants go?" Jareth wondered confused before putting something else on to wear.

Shea exited the bathroom to see Tiffani furiously scribbling on the layout of the castle. "So what havoc are we causing today?" Shea asked as she sat on the bed.

Tiffani did an evil laugh as she rubbed her hands together, while Shea looked over the plans. "Oh wow, I think this is one of your best works," Shea said before giving Tiffani high-fives.

"Thanks," Tiffani said as she rolled up the plans and jumped off the bed in a charge position. "Now let's get to work," Tiffani yelled excitedly. Shea smiled and the two of them ran out of the room.

First stop was the dining room, where Tiffani and Shea put whoopee cushions under each cushion. They stuck super glue to all of the plates, napkins, candlesticks, and glasses so they would stick to the table cloth. They filled the covered silver dishes with rubber ducks with horns that did evil laughs when squeezed instead of a quacking sound.

Second stop was the throne room, where they had to work fast so Jareth would not find them. Tiffani covered the room with silly string and streamers and balloons with funny faces drawn on them with a sharpie. Shea put a huge bucket of water balloons over the doorway and over the throne, so whenever the door was opened and when someone sat on the throne the unfortunate victim would be covered in water. "I thought you liked Jareth?" Shea asked with a laugh bordering on evil.

"Oh I do, I just like messing with him too," Tiffani said with a wink before Tiffani and Shea ran out of the room to continue their madness.

The third stop was all of the bathrooms in the castle, except for Shea's bedroom and Tiffani's bathroom. Marius's bathroom was the first one to unfortunately be tampered with. Shea filled the tub with water and bubbles and then put a blow up crocodile in the tub. Tiffani hung stuffed monkeys from the ceiling, then she changed the toilet paper with pink lacey looking toilet paper, and she put a fake snake in the toilet. Shea filled the sink with stuffed bunny rabbits with crazy eyes. Tiffani added a stuffed clown toy to sit on the floor mat in front of the tub.

"Wa la, a masterpiece," Tiffani said before she and Shea repeated this to all of the bathrooms.

"Hey what if Marius is scared of clowns?" Shea asked as they were finished up the last bathroom.

"Oh well," Tiffani said before a loud yell echoed through the castle. The yell was from Jareth, who undoubtedly had just entered the throne room. "Wait for it," Tiffani said and counted down from five to zero on her fingers before another yell sounded through the castle. "Score," Tiffani cheered as the second round of water balloons had bombarded Jareth.

"Time for the kitchen now," Tiffani said happily as she and Shea ran sneakily through the castle.

"Tiffani," Jareth yelled and Tiffani laughed quietly as she was on the opposite end of the castle.

"How pissed off do you think he is?" Shea asked as she shoved a fake skeleton into the pantries.

"Pretty much as mad as he could be, but that's the fun part," Tiffani said as she stuck fake eyeballs into the iceboxes in the freezer. She put a carton of fake blood into a wine bottle. Shea put fake bloody hands and feet into different parts of the fridge and a fake bloody head with its mouth open in a scream in the oven.

"Oh we're good," Shea said as she gave Tiffani a high-five.

"Ha ha yes we are good, now let's get out of here," Tiffani said as she grabbed Shea's wrist and they ran to one of the guest bedrooms, where the hobbits had stayed but they were no longer there.

Tiffani and Shea smirked with success as they day was filled with shouts of shock, screams of terror, and loud curses. Tiffani had stocked up on food and drink for the whole day so Tiffani and Shea had no need to leave the room. "Oh so much fun," Tiffani said as she hugged Shea.

"Oh you call that fun do you?" two angry voices asked at the same time in the doorway. Shea and Tiffani froze before slowly looking over at the doorway. Marius and Jareth stood there with fierce glares.

"Hey guys, want a hug?" Tiffani said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Run," Shea screamed as she grabbed Tiffani and they tried to run to the window. However, that plan was stopped when Marius grabbed Shea and Jareth grabbed Tiffani.

"It was all in fun, come on no one was hurt," Tiffani said trying to save herself and Shea.

"One of the kitchen women fainted when a skeleton fell on her when she opened the pantry. Another woman wet herself when she opened the fridge and then the stove and saw human body parts and blood," Marius said as he gave Shea a frown.

Tiffani busted out laughing and Marius's frown was directed at Tiffani. Jareth growled and that Tiffani laugh more. "Oh wow I wish I could have seen that. That's awesome," Tiffani laughed as she clung to Jareth.

"That's it, no more crazy stunts for you two," Jareth said as he threw Tiffani over his shoulder and left the room.

"Shea he's going to ravage me, I don't want to be ravaged," Tiffani yelled before dying in laughter again. Jareth sighed before giving Tiffani a small smack to her behind. Tiffani yelped before glaring at Jareth. "Hands off the booty mate," Tiffani growled before smiling at Jareth.

"I hate clowns by the way and bunnies," Marius said as he led Shea to her room.

"Sorry, just thought it'd be funny," Shea said and gave Marius a look that made him forgive her easily.

Shea entered her room and Marius went to his room. Shea waited and then busted out laughing when Marius screamed, "Snake."

"Good day, very good day," Shea said and Tiffani was thinking the same even though she was receiving a lecture from Jareth.

"You know if you put your hands on your hips you'll look like my mom when she gives me the good speech bad speech," Tiffani said with a bored look on her face. Jareth stopped pacing and looked at Tiffani. Tiffani laughed as Jareth threw his hands up in the air before shaking his head and smiling.

"There is no taming you is there?" Jareth asked and Tiffani's jaw dropped before she gave a big smile.

"Dude no one can tame me, so don't even try because a tame me would be way too boring," Tiffani said as Jareth took a seat by her and she gave him a big hug.

"That's true," Jareth said as he ran a hand through Tiffani's hair. "So are you ready for planning the wedding tomorrow?" Jareth asked and Tiffani shook her head and groaned.

"Do I have to?" Tiffani asked as she cuddled up in Jareth's lap.

"If I have to then so do you," Jareth said and Tiffani groaned again before hiding her face in Jareth's chest. "I'm going to need a lot of coffee tomorrow then," Tiffani said before diving under the covers to sleep. Jareth turned off the lights and got under the covers as well.

"Are those my clothes?" Jareth asked in sudden realization after getting comfortable in the bed.

Tiffani froze before laughing. "Yes they are, but no worries I didn't put on your underwear too," Tiffani said before giving Jareth a big smile before falling asleep.

"So silly," Jareth whispered as he gave Tiffani a kiss on the forehead before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Tiffani, and I do not own my friend Shea, but I'm using her with her permission for this story. LOL I own Marius too

Story start

"Good morning Lady Tiffani, today is the day to plan your wedding with our king," an overly happy female goblin said as she cleaned the bedroom. Tiffani growled before trying to bury herself under the pillows and covers.

"The king wishes for you to dress quickly and meet him in the throne room," the goblin said cheerfully.

"What about breakfast?" Tiffani whined as she got out of bed and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I need food or I'll perish," Tiffani said as she opened the wardrobe. She slipped out of Jareth's clothes and put on a red dress with gold designs on it. She put on some black shoes before brushing her hair and leaving the room.

"Pookie bear can just wait till I've got some food in me," Tiffani thought before laughing at the ridiculous nickname. "I'll never call him that," Tiffani thought as she entered the kitchen.

Tiffani yelped as an apple flew at her head. The kitchen staff was glaring at her. "It was a joke, sheesh learn to laugh a little people," Tiffani said as she took some cooked bacon and biscuits before running out of the room.

Shea and Marius were walking down the hallway hand-in-hand as they passed Tiffani, who waved at them. Tiffani's eyes said save me, but Shea just gave her a look that said she better go to the throne room now. Tiffani sighed and threw a biscuit at Shea before running off laughing to the throne room.

Her mouth was full of bacon as she opened the door. A pleasant man who was in a bright pink suit was standing before Jareth's throne, which Jareth was occupying. Tiffani froze and almost dropped all of her biscuits at the sight of the man. "Ah the bride to be has arrived," the pink suited man said cheerfully as Tiffani inched over to Jareth's side.

"Way too pink, it burns," Tiffani whispered to Jareth who gave a small chuckle before pulling Tiffani into her lap. "Too pink," Tiffani muttered as she gave Jareth a bite of one of the biscuits. Jareth smiled at Tiffani before kissing her cheek and looking at the man.

"Tiffani this is Mr. Rose, he is our wedding planner," Jareth said and Tiffani gave a wave and a small smile to the pink suited man.

"It is lovely to meet you Lady Tiffani," Mr. Rose said with a small bow.

"Nice to meet you too," Tiffani said before eating another piece of bacon. Jareth gave her a look that said put the food away, but Tiffani just gave him a small glare. "I'm not going to starve myself through all of these plans, so don't get mad at me. I'll eat whenever I'm hungry so," Tiffani said and then stuck her tongue out at Jareth.

"Might want to keep that in your mouth dear or we can find other uses for it," Jareth said sweetly and Tiffani's jaw dropped.

Tiffani stuck her tongue back in her mouth quickly before giving Jareth a warning look. "So what part of the planning are we going to do now?" I asked Mr. Rose so I would not have to see the perverted twinkle that entered Jareth's eyes. Mr. Rose smiled and started pulling out books filled with pictures of cakes, floral arrangements, table settings, different types of china, CD's of music, and pictures of different food that could be chosen for the reception.

"This is going to be a long day," Tiffani said before groaning at the news that she would be trying on wedding dresses after all of this was done. Shea would also try dresses on that time. "Shouldn't Shea have to help me with a lot of this stuff too?" Tiffani asked and Jareth shook his head.

"It's better if we choose most of this, but I'm sure Shea would be much happier if you are in a good mood while picking out her dress for the wedding," Jareth said and Tiffani growled.

"The only way I'm going to be in a good mood after all of this is if I get a pumpkin spice coffee and a big cinnamon crunch bagel," Tiffani growled out and Jareth nodded that he would get her just that later.

The hours passed and Tiffani was growing more tired and annoyed as time passed. The table arrangements, the china, the seating arrangements, the music, the food, the color scheme, the flowers, and the cake were all picked out. The color scheme was white and royal blue. "Now it's time for you to choose your dress and Shea's dress," Jareth said soothingly as he gave Tiffani a sweet kiss. A goblin handed her a small plate with her bagel and a large cup of pumpkin spice coffee.

"Do I have to today?" Tiffani asked sleepily and then her eyes shot open after drinking the coffee some.

"Go on, you'll enjoy it, Shea is already waiting in our bedroom for you to both try on dresses," Jareth said as he ran his hand through her hair before ushering her out of the throne room.

Tiffani walked out of the room to her the bedroom where she saw a happy Shea waiting for her. Tiffani took a bite of her bagel before giving a nod to Shea and then she noticed the elder female goblin standing by two racks of dresses in the room.

"You ready to try on some dresses my ladies?" the goblin asked happily as she motioned for Shea to go first. Shea looked at the dresses, which were all royal blue.

"Just pick out a few you like Shea and then we'll both decide on which one is best," Tiffani said trying to become energized again.

Shea picked out a few dresses and tried each of them on. Tiffani and Shea were both in love with the royal blue dress that came down to Shea's knees. It flowed because it was draped. The top was a halter-top that had little clear pearls that were spread out on the midsection of the dress. Small royal blue heels went with the dress and Shea and Tiffani smiled.

"This is the one," they said at the same time and the goblin smiled.

"Now time for you," Shea said as she took off the dress and put it back on its hanger and placed the shoes beneath it before she sat on the bed and made Tiffani stand up.

Tiffani walked over to the dress rack and immediately her eyes were drawn to a long white gown that was made of flowing chiffon. Crystals formed delicate patterns on the dress that reminded Tiffani of the night sky. She slipped on some crystal and silver heels and did a small spin in front of the mirror. The goblin put a white veil with more of the little crystals made into it in Tiffani's hair.

"It's beautiful," Tiffani whispered awed by the dress's beauty and the reality of her wedding was drawing nearer. "I'm getting married in this, I love this," Tiffani whispered before looking at Shea, who had tears running down her cheeks.

"You look beautiful," Shea said as she wiped away the tears that kept coming.

"Oh Shea, don't cry or I'm going to cry too," Tiffani said as she hugged Shea. Shea laughed and smiled at Tiffani.

"Why would you cry?" Shea asked.

"I don't know, tears are contagious sometimes when it comes to me," Tiffani said with a small shrug before she took off the dress and thanked the goblin before she and Shea started talking about makeup and hair for the wedding.

Jareth and Marius were sharing a bottle of wine in the throne room. "Are you excited my king?" Marius asked and Jareth let out a happy sigh.

"Yes, she's everything that has been missing in my heart," Jareth said with a soft look appearing in his eyes.

"I'm happy for you my king," Marius said and Jareth gave him a smile.

"We've known each other too long for you to still call me your king, just call me Jareth," Jareth said to Marius with a friendly smile and Marius smiled as well.

"Sounds good to me," Marius said before he and Jareth started chuckling.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Tiffani, and I do not own my friend Shea, but I'm using her with her permission for this story. LOL I own Marius too

Story start

Tiffani and Shea had fallen asleep on Tiffani's bed and Jareth had slept in his throne after finding the two girls on his bed. Tiffani was holding Shea's arm with her head lying on it. Shea woke up and gave Tiffani a small glare.

"Not again," Shea muttered before smirking and shoving Tiffani off her arm, which unfortunately sent her crashing to the floor.

"Son of a monkey, what was that for?" Tiffani growled as she slowly got up off the floor and glared at Shea.

"No cuddling with me," Shea said and threw a pillow at Tiffani.

"Sorry," Tiffani said tiredly before walking off and jumping in the showers, clothes and all.

"Hey don't shower with your clothes on," Shea yelled.

"I'm not showering, I'm just waking up," Tiffani yelled back as she stepped out of the shower. Her pajamas were leaving puddles of water around each step she took back into the bedroom.

"So what do you want to do today?" Shea asked as she stood up from the bed.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Tiffani said with a shrug of her shoulders as she rung some of the water out of her hair.

"I don't know, what do you want to do today?" Shea asked and Tiffani and Shea paused before laughing at each other.

"How about we just walk around the castle and the city until we find something interesting to do?" Tiffani suggested and Shea nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," Shea said as the two of them walked out of the bedroom and into the silent halls of the castle.

"It's too quiet," Tiffani said with a small shiver. "I hate the quiet," Tiffani whispered and Shea gave a sigh.

"Well maybe everyone is still sleeping," Shea offered as an explanation.

"Let's go find the manly folk," Tiffani said in a haughty voice before she busted out laughing. "Off we go," Tiffani yelled before running off towards the throne room. Shea was surprised that Tiffani did not insist on finding food first.

"Wow the world has gone crazy today," Shea muttered as she ran after Tiffani.

Tiffani and Shea made it to the throne room and their jaws dropped. Jareth and Marius were cuddled up together on the floor. "Thank goodness they weren't spooning," Tiffani thought as she let out some loud coughs.

Jareth and Marius woke up a little surprised and Tiffani asked, "Is there something going on here that Shea and I should know about?"

Jareth's eyes were wide and he jumped off the floor as he looked at Tiffani denying what she was implying. Marius was staring at Shea and he was vehemently denying the accusation as well.

"Well I don't know Shea, they're not saying anything, and maybe we should leave and let them go back to cuddling one another. So sad just a few days before the wedding and this happens, I'm going to my room," Tiffani said with a big frown, which Shea knew was false and she was trying not to ruin the act by cracking up laughing.

Tiffani hunched her shoulders and made a few sniffles as she walked out of the throne room. Shea gave Marius a small glare before walking out as well. Both girls smirked as they went their separate ways and Jareth chased after Tiffani while Marius chased after Shea.

"I swear it's not what you think," Marius and Jareth yelled at the same time. Shea and Tiffani had to hold in laughter as they entered their rooms and had a man each at their side asking them to believe them.

"Oh so I just see you all snuggly and warm with Marius this morning means nothing," Tiffani said as she sat on the bed and gave Jareth an analyzing look. Jareth looked like he wanted to pull his hair out. Tiffani kept going on and on about how Jareth looked comfortable with Marius, while Jareth remained silent.

Jareth lost it and pulled Tiffani towards him into a deep kiss. Tiffani's eyes widened before she smirked and enjoyed the kiss. When Jareth pulled away, he gave a small frown at Tiffani's smirk.

"Oh I know you and Marius aren't anything more than friends, I just wanted to mess with you," Tiffani said as her smirk deepened at the look of shock on Jareth's face.

"You're evil," Jareth growled before tackling Tiffani.

"Of course I am," Tiffani said before she ended up laughing until she could barely breathe, because Jareth was tickling her.

In another part of the castle, Marius was close to getting down on his knees and bowing to Shea to make her see that he did not do anything like that with Jareth. "I promise you that nothing of that sort was going on between me and the king. My affections are only for you Shea; they are all yours and no one else's," Marius said as Shea finally stopped walking in the hallway and looked at Marius.

She felt a little bad about messing with his head this much, even if it was totally worth it. Marius had such a truthful look in his eyes when he said that all of his feelings only belonged to her. "Do you really mean that? That you only feel that way about me," Shea asked slowly hoping that it was not a figment of her imagination or him just playing a trick on her. If he were playing a trick on her then she would call Tiffani and watch as Tiffani beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Of course I mean it, my heart fills with joy every time I think of you, smell the beautiful scent of your hair, hear your harmonious laugh, see you with my eyes as you create a glowing light around you without the sun's rays, and I always have a strange feeling in my stomach when I wish I could just take you away from your friend some times and spend the day with you," Marius said as he drew Shea closer to him and stared into her eyes.

Shea stopped breathing for a moment as his eyes drew her in. "I love you Shea," Marius whispered before placing a soft kiss to Shea's lips. Shea was unresponsive at first because she was in shock. However, Shea snapped out of her shock and deepened the kiss.

When the two of them drew back a little to stare into each other's eyes, Shea smiled and said, "I love you too Marius." Marius's smile could have competed with the sun with how bright his smile was. He picked Shea up and twirled her in the arm before pulling her into another kiss.

Back in Jareth and Tiffani's bedroom, the two of them were sitting on the bed in each other's arms. Tiffani's stomach growled and they laughed. Jareth snapped his fingers and a silver tray appeared with eggs, bacon, a glass of orange juice, and some hash browns.

A smile white box was also on the silver tray. "What's that?" Tiffani asked as she went to grab it, but Jareth beat her to it.

He stood up from the bed and kneeled down on one knee. "I never did this properly so Tiffani will you marry me?" Jareth asked as he opened the little white box to reveal a beautiful silver engagement ring.

Tiffani smiled and said, "Yes Jareth I will marry you." Jareth slid the ring onto her finger before standing up and placing a sweet kiss on Tiffani's lips. Tiffani smiled and pulled away before holding up a piece of bacon.

"You want to eat with me?" Tiffani asked with a small laugh as Jareth took a bite.

"Only if you do not accuse Marius and I of being more than good friends," Jareth said with a chuckle as he sat down by Tiffani.

"Alright Mr. Snuggly I'll keep my naughty thoughts to myself," Tiffani said with a big smile which earned her a small look from Jareth, which caused her to laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Tiffani, and I do not own my friend Shea, but I'm using her with her permission for this story. LOL I own Marius too

Story start

The next day, Tiffani woke up with a big smile. A knock sounded at the door and Shea quickly ran in the room yelling, "You two better not be naked." Tiffani shot out of the bed and hugged Shea. Marius was standing in the doorway and laughed a little at the growling Jareth.

"Come back to bed," Jareth grumbled to Tiffani, who shook her head.

"No can do, today is party time," Tiffani said as Shea dragged her out of the room for her bachelorette party.

"You guys have fun, but remember what I said about strippers," Shea said as she started pulling Tiffani out of the room.

"You'll get to watch them burn if you bring strippers," Tiffani growled as she lit her palms on fire. Jareth and Marius gave a quick nod as they swallowed nervously before the girls were out of the room.

"Now then what fun and crazy stuff do you have in store for me?" Tiffani asked excitedly as she sat in one of the lounges that were locked so Marius and Jareth could not get in. Tiffani was wearing a red feather boa and a black tiara.

"Oh you'll see but first an appetizer," Shea said and a sexy dark haired elf in only pants came into the room.

"Meow," Tiffani said as sexy music filled the room and the elf started dancing. "Me like," Tiffani said to Shea, who was also enjoying the show.

"Knew you would," Shea said with a wink to Tiffani, who smiled and went back to watching the guy dance.

"Sexy," Tiffani cheered and the guy smirked at Tiffani and Shea who were sitting beside each other trying not to drool too much.

"So you think Jareth would kill me if he knew about this?" Tiffani asked as the elf bowed and then left the room after his dance.

"Oh not for that, but he might kill you for what I have in store for you later," Shea said and Tiffani cheered before hugging Shea.

"Bring on the fun," Tiffani cheered and a bartender and a bar appeared in the room. The bartender was sexy, covered in tattoos, and mysterious. He was only wearing some sexy leather pants, which made Tiffani extremely happy.

"Just one rule, I can't get you wasted because I'm sure Jareth would kill me if you had a hangover at your wedding," Shea said and Tiffani smiled before smirking.

"I vote body shots off the sexy bartender," Tiffani yelled and the bartender was surprised before he gave a smirk.

"Fine by me," he said in a sexy voice and Tiffani cheered before hugging him. Shea sighed before laughing.

"Let's hope Jareth or Marius don't see this, because I will be six feet under," Shea thought before cheering Tiffani on as she did a body shot off the bartender.

Jareth and Marius were in the study, enjoying their time together of just telling stories of the past and Marius was joking with Jareth on how his future would be like from now on. Jareth shivered as a bad feeling entered his conscious.

"What do you think the girls are doing?" Jareth asked Marius after he saw Marius shiver too.

"I'm too worried to even try to guess what they are doing and I know if we spy then we will have two unhappy ladies torturing us," Marius answered and Jareth nodded before taking a big gulp of his wine.

"I agree, let's just not worry about it," Jareth said before he and Marius went back to enjoying their old tales. However, the two men were still worried to death about what the women they loved were doing in the lounge of the castle.

Tiffani cheered from the sidelines as Shea was getting a lap dance. "Smack his butt Shea, or pinch, but no biting," Tiffani yelled and Shea gave her a small glare with a pink blush on her cheeks.

Tiffani shrieked as she was picked up from behind and someone rubbed against her. Shea laughed at her surprised friend before her blush deepened by the man giving her a lap dance.

The stripper gave Shea a kiss on the cheek before smirking and picking up his clothes before leaving the room. The stripper that had been holding Tiffani gave her a kiss on the cheek as well before grabbing his clothes and leaving. The two friends took a moment to catch their breath before they busted out laughing.

"Oh my soul mated best friend, I'm going to have my work cut out for me when I plan your bachelorette party," Tiffani said as she walked over to the bar and the bartender gave her a fruity drink.

"That's the point," Shea said with a laugh before she pulled out a phone.

"What do you have planned now?" Tiffani asked curiously, as she sat down on a couch beside Shea.

"Marius got me a phone that allows us to call people from back home and I thought we could freak a few people out," Shea said and Tiffani's lips formed a wicked smirk.

"Oh give me, give me, I know the perfect person to call," Tiffani said as she reached for the phone.

Tiffani dialed in a number and Shea laughed as she saw that Tiffani was going to call their friend Meg, who they loved but she freaked out over anything. Tiffani waited while the phone rang and she smirked when Meg finally answered.

"Hello," Meg asked in a happy tone of voice.

Tiffani smirked at Shea before a scared look appeared on her countenance. "Meg, Meg, it's so dark," Tiffani said making a shake appear in her voice.

"Tiffani, oh my god, where have you been? Is Shea with you? What do you mean it's all dark?" Meg asked in a scream of surprise and worry.

"I'm so cold Meg. Shea, oh god Shea, her screams I still hear them, they won't stop. Her screams, Meg, her screams are stuck in my head. It's so dark," Tiffani cried out as Shea silently clapped. Tiffani did a small bow as she put the phone on speaker and the two of them heard Meg freaking out.

"Tiffani, hold on, don't go towards the light," Meg yelled in a panicky voice.

"What light? I said it was dark," Tiffani mouthed to Shea, who was fighting to contain her laughter.

"Meg, Meg, he he he is that you? Oh the dark is so nice, my friend, my precious friend," Tiffani said in a crazed voice before screaming in fear.

"Tiffani," Meg screamed sounding almost as if she was about to call the cops. Tiffani threw Shea the phone because Tiffani was about to laugh right into the phone.

"Hey Meg, long time no talk, how you been?" Shea said normally and Tiffani busted out laughing.

"You guys, you almost gave me a heart attack, not cool. Now where are you two?" Meg asked sounding upset at Shea and Tiffani, who were both laughing now.

Tiffani grabbed the phone and said, "We're in the labyrinth."

"Alright, Shea has Tiffani been drinking?" Meg asked clearly not believing Tiffani.

"Ha ha yeah, well talk to you later Meg, bye," Shea said before hanging up the phone. Shea and Tiffani looked at each other in silence for a few moments. The bartender was giving them crazy looks, which finally cracked them and they broke down laughing on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Tiffani, and I do not own my friend Shea, but I'm using her with her permission for this story. LOL I own Marius too

Story start

The next morning, the castle was busier than a beehive. Jareth was getting dressed in his suit for the wedding. Marius was helping him get ready. Shea was freaking out though. She had forgotten where Tiffani had gone to sleep. They had been in the lounge and then everything went fuzzy and Shea woke up with no Tiffani in sight.

"Shit, Tiffani, where are you?" Shea yelled as loud as she dared. She did not want Jareth to hear her yelling, because freaking out the groom would not dwell well for her.

Shea ran through the castle looking in many directions. She was growing frustrated and scared. Tiffani and she needed to get on their dresses and get ready for the ceremony, which was to be held in the garden.

"Yummy," a voice said from the kitchen as Shea ran past it. Shea backtracked quickly and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Tiffani sitting at the kitchen table. She was eating some toast with blackberry jam and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to get food? I've been looking for you everywhere," Shea said angry with Tiffani.

Tiffani paused mid-way with the coffee cup towards her lips and looked at Shea. "I think all this stress has made you forget that I'm usually in the kitchen, no matter what time it is," Tiffani said and Shea grew a big sweat drop, like anime characters get.

"Yeah my bad, now quit eating we need to go get ready," Shea said as she took away Tiffani's toast and coffee.

"Fine take the toast, but I'm keeping the coffee," Tiffani said and growled at the end as she took her coffee back. She held it close to her chest and gave Shea a glare that said I dare you. Shea sighed and shook her head before she pulled Tiffani out of the kitchen and to Shea's room.

"Oh yeah the wedding is today," Tiffani said just remembering that today she would be marrying the Goblin King.

"Idiot," Shea muttered, which earned her a smack on the back of the head from Tiffani.

"I was having too much fun last night and I forgot," Tiffani said as she entered Shea's bedroom, where the dress woman, makeup woman, and hair woman were waiting for the two of them. "Let's get this started," Tiffani said with a laugh to all of the room's occupants.

The three women grabbed Shea and Tiffani and started applying makeup. A little bit of red lip-gloss was applied to Tiffani's lips and the rest of her makeup was done very natural. Tiffani did not want a lot of makeup on her for the ceremony and reception. Shea's makeup was going to be natural looking as well with only a little dark blue eye shadow to accent the dress and her eyes.

Shea was dressed first and Tiffani cheered at how great Shea looked in the bridesmaid dress. "Your turn now," Shea said as she pushed Tiffani over to the woman holding her dress.

Tiffani smiled softly as she put on her dress and looked at herself in the mirror as her hair was being fixed. Part of her hair was pulled back, while the rest was down and wavy. Shea gave a little sniff and Tiffani smiled more.

"Perfect," Shea said as the veil was placed in Tiffani's hair.

"This feels so surreal," Tiffani said as she smoothed down her dress and then fiddled with her hands.

"You're going to knock him off his feet," Shea said as she walked over to stand beside Tiffani. Tiffani gave Shea a tight hug as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Ah don't mess up your makeup," the makeup woman yelled and Shea and Tiffani giggled.

"I'm so happy you are here with me Shea, I don't know what I'd do without you," Tiffani said as she wiped away the lone teardrop.

Shea smiled and gave a little roll of her eyes. "You'd be bored out of your mind," Shea said before she too wiped away a tear or two that escaped.

Shea and Tiffani gave each other another hug before they slipped on their shoes and walked out of the room towards the garden where the wedding ceremony was being held. Tiffani was sad that her father could not be here for her own wedding, but then she almost had a heart attack when there standing, where she was supposed to wait, was her father.

"Daddy," Tiffani screamed as she ran and attacked her dad in a big hug. "Oh I'm so happy you're here," Tiffani said happily.

Tiffani's father gave a good laugh as he hugged his daughter. "You've changed a bit Tiffani, but you're just lucky that your fiancé came to me for my approval a while back. He's been visiting us even though he could not bring you at the time. Your mother and little brother are in the audience waiting for you to show up. Your mom brought the camera," Tiffani father said as he gave Tiffani a kiss on top of her head.

Tiffani smiled and fought the urge to cry. Shea smiled at Tiffani. Shea was standing beside Marius. A sweet goblin was the flower girl for the wedding. Tiffani linked her right arm with her father's left as Shea and Marius walked down the aisle.

The goblin gave Tiffani a big smile before walking down the aisle and throwing white rose petals onto the aisle. Tiffani took a shaky breath before smiling at her dad, who gave her hand a reassuring pat.

"You're beautiful and he is lucky to have my beautiful daughter as his bride," Tiffani's father said and Tiffani smiled lovingly at her father.

"Thanks dad, I love you," Tiffani said as she hugged her dad's arm before they got back in place and started the walk down the aisle as the music started.

Tiffani looked at Jareth, who was giving her a loving smile and Tiffani felt her heart leap. Tiffani smiled lovingly back as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Tiffani made a quick glance at the audience, smiled, and waved at her mother and little brother. Her brother was wearing a suit, which was adorable. Tiffani gave a small giggle when she realized that Marius was also going to be the ring bearer.

Her father, who gave Jareth a nice pat on the back and a look that said he wanted Jareth to take good care of Tiffani, handed over Tiffani to Jareth. Jareth smiled at Tiffani's father and promised he would always take care of Tiffani. Tiffani gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before focusing on Jareth.

Their vows were said and when they both said I do, the whole audience cheered. Tiffani and Jareth shared the kiss that sealed their marriage and then they walked down the aisle as the king and queen of the goblin city. Tiffani did not care that much about being a queen. She was just happy to be married to the man that captured her heart.

The reception was in the ballroom, and Jareth made sure to only give Tiffani one drink from the free drink bar. Tiffani smiled as she and Jareth shared their first dance, which was to a slow song. The next dance though was quick and a lot of fun. Shea was dancing with Marius and Tiffani cheered her soul mate on.

Tiffani, Shea, Jareth, and Marius spent time at the reception with Tiffani's family. Shea screamed when her family appeared. She had not seen them when they were sitting in the audience at the wedding.

Tiffani and Shea smiled at each other as they shared a slow dance together, which made many people chuckle. "Love you soul mate," Tiffani said with a smile.

"Love you too soul mate," Shea said before the girls did an awesome pose before running to the men of their lives, their dads. Jareth and Marius pouted as Tiffani and Shea hugged their fathers and shared a dance with them. Shea and Tiffani laughed at their pouting lovers.

Later on in the night, Tiffani and Jareth grabbed their bags and told everyone goodbye as they disappeared off to a beautiful inn in Japan. Marius looked over at Shea as the guests were leaving and Shea's face blushed bright red as the mischievous look in Marius's eyes.

"Best day ever," Tiffani thought as she kissed Jareth once they were in their room in the inn.

"Finally they're gone," Marius said as he walked over and pulled Shea into a passionate kiss.

"Finally," Shea thought thinking along the same lines as what Marius said as Shea lost herself in Marius's kiss.

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the long wait on an update, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is my Christmas/Holiday gift to all of my awesome readers and reviewers. ^_^ Happy Holidays everyone, and soul mate I hope you love this chapter too ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Tiffani, and I do not own my friend Shea, but I'm using her with her permission for this story. LOL I own Marius too

Story start

Jareth and Tiffani were enjoying their honeymoon in Japan. Shea and Marius were enjoying having the castle to themselves, well almost themselves because the servants were still in the castle.

Tiffani was taking Jareth to the hot springs that the inn had and she had ordered sake to be brought to the spring. Of course, Jareth had no idea what was in store for him, but that was what made it so much fun for Tiffani anyways. "Thank you," Tiffani said in Japanese to the female worker who brought out a tray of sake, which she placed beside the private spring.

The woman gave a bow and a smile before leaving Tiffani and Jareth alone. "So this is that soda you were talking about?" Jareth questioned, as he smelled the sake. Tiffani gave a big nod and then sunk into the water so she would not bust out laughing.

Tiffani surfaced out of the water and smirked when she saw Jareth drinking some sake from one of the glasses that were brought out with it. Tiffani poured her some sake and sighed at the taste. "Yum," Tiffani said as she took another drink of the sake. Jareth wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his side.

"I love you Tiffani," Jareth said as he kissed Tiffani on the lips.

"I love you too Jareth," Tiffani said before initiating the next kiss.

Back at the castle, Shea and Marius were lying on a blanket in the gardens. They had given the servants the day off so that they truly would be alone in the castle. Shea was resting her head on Marius's chest and he was running one of his hands through her hair.

"Shea," Marius said and Shea hummed to show that he had her attention. "I have something very special planned for you tonight," Marius said and Shea looked up at Marius with a curious look. "No hints, you'll find out tonight," Marius said with a small laugh at Shea's pout. Marius gently grabbed Shea's chin and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Back in Japan, Tiffani was laughing at a slightly tipsy Jareth. He had figured out a while ago that sake was in fact alcohol, but it was too late for him to stay sober. He was now tipsy from all that he had drunk. Tiffani was giggling at almost everything, because she had drunk more than Jareth had.

"Let's play ping-pong," Tiffani suggested with a few giggles as she sat in Jareth's lap.

Jareth sighed before smirking. "Alright, but if I win then you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the night, which means no more drinking," Jareth said and Tiffani agreed to his terms.

"Alright, if I win then I get to drink all of the sake I want, you get to be my cuddle buddy, and then I want you to do a strip tease," Tiffani said slightly slurred as Jareth thought that he was going to be her cuddle buddy whether or not she won.

"Deal," Jareth said as he stood out of the spring and helped Tiffani out. Both of them wrapped the yukatas around their bodies, before they headed to the room holding the ping-pong tables. Two men were playing at one of the tables and Tiffani smiled as she found an empty table.

Jareth grabbed his paddle and the game was started. Tiffani was making Jareth laugh with her eccentric moves as she hit the ball. Jareth kept his focus as best he could though, because he wanted to win. He also did not want to drink any more sake, because she would have a major hangover. Having to deal with Tiffani when she has a hangover is not something Jareth wanted to have to deal with on the honeymoon.

An epic battle of ping-pong was on in the hot springs inn. Jareth was completely focused, while Tiffani was having a bunch of fun. She discovered that she was better at ping-pong with sake in her than when she had no alcohol whatsoever in her.

Back at the castle, Shea was in her room putting on the dress that Marius bought for her. It was a beautiful white dress with gold butterflies on it. Shea slipped on some gold slippers and put on the gold butterfly choker that Marius had also bought her. Shea fixed her hair down with a small butterfly clip on one side.

"Shea, are you dressed?" Marius's voice asked from outside of Shea's bedroom door. Shea smiled at her reflection before walking over and opening the door. Marius was breathtaking in his black tunic with gold stitching.

"Yes, I'm ready," Shea said as she gave Marius a sweet kiss.

Marius smiled and gently took one of Shea's hands and he started leading her to the ballroom of the castle. Shea was growing more curious at every step she took. Marius made her close her eyes and promised to keep them shut. Shea promised and closed her eyes. Marius smiled and opened the ballroom doors. He led Shea inside and then shut the ballroom door.

"Open your eyes," Marius whispered in Shea's ear and Shea slowly opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw the ballroom looked like a magical winter wonderland. Small snowflakes were floating around the room and Shea smiled when she touched one and it did not melt. Soft music was playing as Marius asked for Shea's hand in a dance.

"You may have this dance," Shea said with a small giggle as she placed her hand in his. Marius smiled and held her close as they twirled around the room. Marius always swept Shea off her feet, whether they were dancing or not.

"Shea, I have something important to ask you," Marius said softly as the music slowed more and the lights glistened like fresh snow.

"What is it?" Shea asked with a tilt of her head as Marius let go of one of her hands, but kept a hold on the other one. He knelt down and pulled something out of his pocket. Shea's heart literally stopped beating as she realized what was happening.

"Will you marry me?" Marius asked with all the love he felt for Shea shining in his eyes and sounding in his tone.

"Yes, yes, oh yes," Shea said as Marius slipped the engagement ring on her wedding finger.

Marius smiled as if he were the happiest man on earth as he stood up and pulled Shea into a deep kiss. Shea lost herself in the kiss as she felt a few tears of joy leak from the corners of her eyes. When the kiss ended, Marius picked Shea up and twirled her in the air. Happy music played throughout the room as the newly engaged couple rejoiced.

Back in Japan, Jareth let out a happy sigh as he held a sleeping Tiffani in his arms. Thankfully, he had won the ping-pong match and he kept Tiffani from drinking any more sake. "Time to sleep now and returning home tomorrow," Jareth thought with a relieved sigh as he laid Tiffani down on the bed. He soon joined her and he wondered for a brief moment what Shea and Marius were doing.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own The Labyrinth. I only own Tiffani, and I do not own my friend Shea, but I'm using her with her permission for this story. LOL I own Marius too

Story start

Tiffani and Jareth were packing their stuff and Tiffani was distraught. She did not want to leave Japan. "Oh come one let's get a house out here, that I won't get lost in like I get lost in the castle," Tiffani said trying to get Jareth to agree.

"No Tiffani, we'll come back, I promise but we have to go back to the kingdom now," Jareth said and Tiffani pouted before throwing a pair of socks at his head.

"Fine, but I hope Shea and Marius are prepared because I've missed messing with them," Tiffani said before giving an evil laugh, which made Jareth shake his head.

"I hope they're ready," Jareth thought as he and Tiffani finished packing.

Back at the castle, Shea and Marius were walking and talking about their wedding. Shea was resting her head on Marius's shoulder as they walked slowly enjoying their alone time together. The servants were back in the castle, but they left Marius and Shea alone.

"This is nice," Marius said thinking he was glad that Tiffani was not back yet. Shea glared at Marius when a big knock on the castle doors sounded. Marius sighed knowing that he had jinxed himself.

"Hey ho, you miss me?" Tiffani yelled as she shoved open the castle doors. Jareth was standing behind Tiffani with a smirk on his face to Marius and Shea. Shea sighed before Tiffani enveloped her in a hug. Tiffani gave Marius a big smile before poking his arm hard.

"You better have behaved," Tiffani said as she cornered Marius. Marius backed up into the wall and gave a nod.

"Oh Tiffani, he was a gentleman, leave my fiancé alone," Shea said and Tiffani froze. She slowly turned around and looked at Shea's hand, which had an engagement ring on it.

"Aw congrats soul mate," Tiffani cheered as she ran over and hugged Shea tightly before she smirked at Marius.

"Oh Marius, we need to have a little talk," Tiffani said as she let go of Shea. Shea tried to catch Tiffani, but she failed to do so. Tiffani was running down the hall to an empty room with Marius. She pushed him in the room and shouted her love to Shea and Jareth, before she disappeared inside the room as well.

Jareth and Shea were frozen on the spot before Jareth gave a small cough. "Good to see you again Shea, how about we go have something to drink while those two are having their talk," Jareth suggested with a reassuring smile to Shea.

Shea sighed and nodded her head as she said, "Sounds good, but let's just hope Tiffani doesn't kill him or traumatize him too much." Jareth gave a small laugh as he and Shea walked to the lounge.

Meanwhile, Tiffani had made Marius sit in a chair and then she gave the whole threatening speech, the speech that would make him promise to treat Shea right and not make her do anything that she does not want to do, and then she gave Marius a big surprise. She gave him the speech about protection a.k.a condoms.

Marius's face grew bright red at that speech. Tiffani was thoroughly enjoying embarrassing Marius this much. She knew that Shea would give her a few good knots on her head for doing this, but Tiffani thought it imperative that Marius knew about this stuff.

"So did you get all that?" Tiffani asked with a sweet smile as she handed Marius a box of condoms.

Marius gave a quick nod and Tiffani smiled. "Good, now where did my husband go?" Tiffani said and then ran out of the room. She busted out laughing when she was far enough away from the room she had left Marius in. "Dang, I should have locked him inside for an hour to be mean, oh well," Tiffani thought as she paused in the hallway.

"Food," Tiffani cheered as she took off running towards the room with Shea and Jareth. "Food, food, food," Tiffani chanted as she busted open the lounge door.

"I thought you might be hungry after our travels," Jareth said to Tiffani as she ran inside the room. Shea gave her friend a laugh before giving her a serious look.

"So what did you do to Marius?" Shea asked as Tiffani took a bite out of a biscuit with blackberry jam.

"Oh go find him and see," Tiffani said with a mischievous smile and Shea's face went pale.

"Marius, I'll save you," Shea yelled as she jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room to find Marius. Tiffani laughed and sat in Jareth's lap. She snuggled into his chest and he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You didn't do anything bad, did you?" Jareth asked and Tiffani shook her head with a goofy grin.

"Nothing bad at all, I just taught him some need to know information, that I'm sure Shea will thank me for," Tiffani said and Jareth gave her a curious look before shaking his head and laughing.

"Tiffani, you're so dead," Shea yelled and Tiffani laughed as she jumped out of Jareth's lap and ran away from Shea.

Time passed quickly, well it went by slow according to Tiffani, but the rest of the castle was always so busy planning for Shea and Marius's wedding. Tonight was the night that Tiffani threw Shea's bachelorette party. Tiffani was super excited, while Shea was curious as to what was going to happen.

Jareth was throwing Marius's bachelor party and it was going to be like Jareth's had been, which Tiffani had called boring to the extreme. Back in the lounge, Tiffani had gotten Shea two sexy male twin bartenders, who were only wearing ripped jeans.

Next Shea has to see male fire dancers that were only wearing loincloths. Tiffani was smiling happily at her best friend and Shea could barely believe about the fire dancers. After the fire dancers, one sexy man covered in chocolate and whip cream appeared, but the chocolate and whip cream were only on his chest, nowhere else.

"I'm going to kill you," Shea growled and Tiffani just laughed.

"No you won't, now go taste the yummy treat," Tiffani teased.

Shea refused and Tiffani sighed. "Fine, you and Marius can just try this sometime," Tiffani said and the man with the chocolate and whip cream winked at Tiffani. "Oh if I wasn't married then I would, but no can do, I'm sorry, you'll still be paid though," Tiffani said to the man who laughed and smiled before leaving.

The rest of the night was filled with the presents ranging from cute things that Shea would wear any day all the way to kinky things that caused Shea to blush or laugh.

The next morning, Tiffani helped Shea get ready for her wedding and Tiffani was wearing a pretty yellow dress that Shea had picked out for her. Tiffani was happier than she ever had been when she had been to some of her other friends' weddings before coming to the labyrinth.

"You're an angel Shea," Tiffani said as she finished fixing Shea's hair and makeup. She did not allow the makeup and hair woman to do Shea's hair. Tiffani wanted to make her best friend ready for this special day herself.

"I'm so happy but nervous," Shea said as she looked at Tiffani in the mirror in front of her.

"Don't be nervous, he loves you and you love him, this day is one of the most special days you will ever experience," Tiffani said as Shea stood up from her seat in front of the vanity.

"Thank you Tiffani, I love you soul mate," Shea said as she hugged Tiffani.

"I love you too soul mate and thank you as well," Tiffani said as she returned the hug before they separated. Tiffani walked with Jareth down the aisle to stand in the best man and maid of honor spots. Tiffani smiled at her husband who smiled back. Tiffani waved at her family and then at Shea's family. Shea's younger brother was the ring bearer.

Shea's two dogs were the flower girls and as they walked down the aisle, flower petals fell onto the aisle. Shea smiled at her father as he walked her down the aisle and gave her over to Marius, who looked the happiest Shea has ever seen him look.

Shea's mother was crying in the audience and Shea told herself not to cry yet. The ceremony took place and both Shea and Marius said I do. Marius pulled Shea into a passionate kiss, which surprised her to be kissing this way in front of so many people.

The reception was a blast, especially when Tiffani kicked the DJ out of his area and she took over. Shea could not stop laughing as Tiffani fought the DJ with some of his old records that she kept saying were not good.

Later, Shea and Marius were about to leave for their honeymoon and Jareth was holding Tiffani. Tiffani was trying to keep Shea with her, yelling how she did not want Marius to hurt her precious soul mate. Shea was just smiling and laughing and Marius was glad that Tiffani did not know where the honeymoon was going to be.

"Fine, go have fun, oh and remember our talk Marius," Tiffani yelled with a big smile as Marius blushed.

"Oh we will, bye soul mate, see you soon," Shea yelled as Tiffani yelled goodbye as well. Shea and Marius disappeared and Tiffani pouted, before Jareth pulled her into a kiss.

"Now for our fun," Jareth said and Tiffani laughed as she was picked up and whisked into the castle.

The End ^_^


End file.
